Solaceon School of the Talented
by smithyrob659
Summary: Paul. Gary, Drew and Ash's band is accepted into the most prestigious school in all of Sinnoh. But so is Dawn, Leaf, May and Misty's. At first, they don't see eye to eye. Will all this commotion make war, or romance? IS, ORS, CS, PS.
1. The First Day

Solaceon School of the Talented

_Paul's POV_

'_Beep Beep, Beep Beep'_ an alarm-clock rang at precisely 8 AM. A muscular arm was searching around his bed-side table for the annoying device. When he the hand eventually found the clock, it smacked down hard on top of it.

"Stupid thing" A teenage boy said as he grabbed the machine and threw it against a wall with all of his might. Suddenly, his phone rang. The teen frowned at his mobile but picked it up and answered the call.

"Hn" was the first word he said into the speaker.

"PAUL! Get to my house RIGHT NOW!" Shouted his friend.

"Gary wa-" He was cut off by friend ending the call. He lifted the duvet off of his body and grabbed the closet piece of clothing lying on the floor. It was a black T-shirt with 'Skillet' in large silver writing across the chest. He quickly shoved on a pair of denim jeans that were sprawled in several different directions.

He flung his bedroom door open flew the stairs. He was about to go out the door when he realised, he didn't have any shoes on. He grabbed his purple Hi-tops with white trim and put them on without untying the laces which sort of hurt his feet.

"Where are you going?" an adult asked.

"None of your business, Reggie" Paul responded in a harsh manner.

"Fine" Reggie said as he went back to whatever he was doing.

Paul frowned at his older brother and went out the door. A BMX bike lay on the ground, with one of the stunt pegs half-burrowed in the dirt. He grabbed hold of one handle and ripped the vehicle out of the ground, he jumped on his bike and cycled toward his friend's house.

~o0o~

A large mansion loomed over Paul, his two other friends, Ash and Drew were also stood outside the massive house. Drew's hair was gelled in its spiky downward position, while Ash's was just pointing in all directions. Drew had a confused look on his face, he lifted his arms up to his sides then dropped back to their previous position. Ash just had a smile on his face, as usual.

"This is Gary's house, and he's not even here!" said an annoyed teen with a frown on his face. Just as he said that, the front door of the mansion flung open. Another teenage boy jumped out and knocked Drew over.

"Damnit Gary!" Drew pouted as he was frantically trying to fix his hair.

The boy stood with a look on his saying he was pleased. His hair was normal everywhere, apart from the top of his head, his hair there was sticking up at a slight angle.

"Okay Oak, why did you call us here? Band practice isn't for another 3 hours" Drew asked impatiently.

"Well… you know how a couple of weeks ago, we sent an application Solaceon School of the Talented?"

"Yes" the rest of the group relied in unison.

"Well… Guess what?"

"Ooooo… The suspense is killing me!" Ash shouted in excitement.

"WE GOT IN!" yelled Gary with joy. Gary and Drew fistpumped, Ash started doing some retarded dance, hell, even I had a small smirk on my face.

"So when do we start?" Drew questioned. Gary pulled out the acceptance letter and quickly scanned the paper.

"Erm..." he looked further down the page.

"Oh… crap… We have to arrive by the 22nd" everyone's jaws hit the ground. Ash stopped doing his happy dance.

"B-but that, that's in two d-days" Ash stammered.

"Pack!" Drew shouted. Gary jumped back into his home. Ash ran like hell towards his house. Drew hopped on his skateboard and skated frantically. While I got back on my bike and cycled as hard as I could home.

~o0o~

Dawn's POV

I opened my eyes and removed the majority of sleep from them. My hand was searching for the mug I left there the night before. Eventually I found it and took a big gulp, which I immediately spat back out, it was cold as hell.

"Blaaaa!" I shouted out in disgust, as I put the cup back down. I heard the post-box open and close.

"Hmm, mail" I thought aloud. Slowly, I dragged my feet downstairs and picked up a letter with a shield stamped on the front with a ribbon that said "_Solaceon_" in front of the shield. My eyes sprung open as I jumped in the air and squealed with delight.

Dawn pulled her iPhone out of her dressing gown pocket and started texting.

_From: Dawn_

_To: Misty, Leaf and May_

_We got in!_

She clicked send and waited giddily for a reply

_New Text!_

_From: May_

_To: Dawn_

_What? Got into what?!_

Dawn started frantically typing again.

_From: Dawn_

_To: Misty, Leaf and May_

_Solaceon! We got into the talent school!"_

Dawn had an even bigger grin on her face. She squealed again.

"Oh shut up would you?!" A voice shouted from upstairs. Dawn ran up the stairs, into her mother's room and started jumping on her bed.

"momomomomomomom!" Dawn shouted repeatedly in one word.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" she screamed impatiently.

"WE GOT INTO SOLACEON!" Dawn screamed. Her mom's frown turned into a huge grin, she also squealed. Dawn's phone started beeping, she took it out of her pocket.

_From: Misty _

_To: Dawn_

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!_

_From: Leaf_

_To: Dawn_

_REALLY?! OMG! _

_From: May _

_To: Dawn_

_When does it start? I'm gonna pack right now!_

Dawn put her phone down and scanned the page, her skin lost all colour, she looked like she was about to faint.

_From: Dawn_

_To: May_

_Two. Days._

Almost immediately she got a reply.

_From: May_

_To: Dawn_

_AAHHHHH! _

_From: Dawn_

_To: Misty and Leaf_

_Pack now. School starts in two days._

Misty's POV

"WHAT?!" Misty's screamed. "I NEED TO PACK!" Misty jumped under her bed and searched frantically for her suitcase. Thankfully, she found it and dumped it on her bed. Misty unzipped the front as she piled clothes, toiletries, shoes and many other things into the small object. As she was throwing all the essentials into her suitcase, her older sister Daisy walked into her room.

"Mist, like, what are you doing?" Asked the older sibling.

"Packing, I'm going to Solaceon School for the Talented" Misty replied.

"OMG! LILY, VIOLET, LIKE, GET IN HERE!" Daisy shouted.

"Like, Dase, what's all the excitement about?" Lily asked.

"MIST IS GOING TO SST! SHE'S GONNA BE A SENSATIONAL SISTER IN HER OWN WAY!" Daisy replied.

The three sisters all squealed simultaneously.

"We need to help you pack NOW!" Violet instructed as she started throwing clothes into the suitcase.

Paul's POV

The teen dumped his bike in the front garden and burst through the front door, and stormed into the kitchen.

"Reggie! Where is my suitcase?!" Paul demanded.

"In the cupboard. Why?" Reggie replied but he didn't get an answer.

Paul bolted upstairs and threw open a cupboard door. He was frantically throwing towels and spare toilet rolls out of the way until eventually he found what he looking for, the suitcase. He grabbed it and ran into his room, completely ignoring the mess he just made.

He slammed the suitcase down on his bed and started searching through his wardrobe.

"…Hoodies?, yes, T-shirts?, a few, jeans?, definitely, pyjamas?, I can sleep in my boxers" Paul thought. Just as he zipped up his suitcase he suddenly realised…

"OH! Pokeballs!" he shouted as he ripped open the suitcase and threw in the spheres.

~o0o~

"Right! Everyone got everything?" Drew asked the group. Suddenly Ash gasped.

"I FORGOT MY SANDWICH" Ash shouted in panic, he started running towards his house, until Gary tackled him to the ground.

"Damnit Ketchum! We don't have time!" Gary shouted, Ash looked like he was about to cry.

"Look, we can buy you something on the plane, but we have to go NOW!" Drew shouted. Ash sniffled a little and nodded his head.

"'K, now, let's get on the plane." Drew said as if he was the leader. They all got they're tickets out that were given to them for free by the school.

~o0o~

Gary's POV

The plane ride was pretty short, no more than an hour or so but somehow Ash still managed to get a sleep. It seemed he could only do three things; Eat, Sleep and play drums.

We were at an airport in Solaceon and got a taxi to the school. Apparently, it's the hardest school to get into in all of Sinnoh, I obviously got in because of how awesome I am in general. But only the MOST talented people can get in, which is pretty sweet.

~o0o~

The taxi only took about five minutes, I paid the fare. We walked through the large doors at the front of the main building. Our group walked in to find a Nurse Joy sitting behind the desk typing something into the computer.

"Erm… Hello?" I said to the receptionist, she just about shit herself.

"Oh! Sorry, you startled me. Oh! You must be the new band right?"

"Yup! That's us!" Ash said excitedly.

"You're in room… erm… let me see… eight! You're in room eight, with another band I think. Here are you're keys" she said as she opened a drawer and laid four keys on the desk, we all took out respective keys and tried to find out where out dorm is.

We were completely lost, I saw some kid with white hair, or was it a hat? Anyway I asked him where to go.

"Emm… just go down that hall and take a left, 'K?" he said.

"Thanks man" Drew said as we headed off an followed his directions.

"Room 5… Room 6… Room 7… Ah! Room 8, here it is!" I said.

"Why do you sound surprised, did you not know 8 came after 7?" Paul asked sarcastically. I just shrugged my shoulders and opened the door.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the living room was a group girls standing in the center of the room, chatting.

The first one had long midnight blue hair with gold clips holding the sides of her hair back, with a white beanie perched upon her head, she was quite good looking. The next was a short haired brunette with a red and blue t-shirt on and a red bandanna, looked alright. Next in line was a red-head with a short side pony-tail, an orange crop-top and red suspenders, kinda cute. Oh! What do we have here?! She had long, brown, beautiful hair, with a white hat atop her head. She had a cyan vest top with matching socks and a red skirt. She looked very nice, I could all ready tell I was gonna have fun this year. I walked up to her, full of confidence. I stuck out my hand and said…

"Hey, I'm guessing your name's gorgeous, but you can call me… anytime" She put on a sweet toothless smile. YES! Well done Gary Oak you beast! My happiness was crushed when she kneed me in the crotch. I doubled over in pain, guess not.

"I like my girls feisty" I coughed up. "Usually good in bed" I said with a wink. For some reason, she didn't like that either, once again she kneed me in the crotch, which also came with a slap in the face, I think I'm gonna be infertile by the end of this year… But I still can't understand how she doesn't want me, I mean, c'mon I'm awesome in everyway imaginable.

Leaf's POV

First day here, and I'm already getting hit one, great, oh well, he's gonna be infertile by the end of this year…

Paul's POV

Gary is such an idiot… He thinks every girl want him, arrogant asshole. The girls seemed just tolerable, but on did catch my eye… NO! Nope, you're the tough guy remember, she looks girly as anything, I can't have her ruining my image.

Drew's POV

All the girls seemed okay, the one in red… Red was okay I would prefer black or green, but red's okay. Oh! Red like a rose… hehe I would always give a girl a rose in my old school and they would always go out with me, she's pretty good looking and I bet she's funny and smart and cool and funny, she's probably quite smart and cool too. Wait… I'm daydreaming… I've never done that before… oh well… she'll got out with me no doubt.

Ash's POV

The girl's seemed quite nice, they were all pretty, but one was really pretty… what does Gary say? Hot! That's the one… Hey! She looks like she can cook, I wonder if she'll make me food, I'll ask.

He walked towards Misty and stuck out his hand.

"Hey! I'm Ash, you're really pretty, can you make me food?"

Misty's POV

I blushed heavily, this guy seemed like a bit of a simpleton, but he was nice, not like that douche who has hitting on Leaf what an asshole.

I decided I should probably reply to Ash.

"I'm Misty, I take it you're from the other band, yeah?" He nodded his head really fast, he seemed like a hyperactive child.

"So, this is Dawn" She waved "May" She waved "And Leaf" Who also waved. "And you are?"

"Ash!" said Ash again. "'Sup, I'm Drew" said the green haired boy. He shook my hand and winked at May, who blushed. Oh not another one.

"My friend, who you've already met is Gary, He's a bit of a player" Said Drew

"I can tell" Said Leaf as she glared at Gary. He just winked.

"And my friend here is Paul" Said Drew pointing at his violet haired friend, who had earphones in, not paying any attention to the world. "He doesn't talk all that much"

"Can I have food now, please?" Ash asked, I smiled at him, he really was quite simple.

"We don't have anything in, the school hasn't stocked any cupboards" Ash was about to cry. He ran toward me and wrapped body around my leg.

"Please… Please… Please" He sobbed.

"Erm… I've got some chocolate in my bag" Ash jumped up and started spinning round on the spot until eventually, he fell over. I opened my bag and took out the chocolate bar and handed it to Ash. He snatched it out of my hand, ripped of the wrapper and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, the entire thing, and then seemed to swallow the whole thing at once.

"I love you so much!" Ash said as he ran towards me and hugged me but he'd built up too much speed to stop, so, we toppled over and his head was lying right on my, my, chest. And he was smiling and not moving, he was enjoying it. I quickly jumped up. He was so dead.

"YOU FUCKING PERV!" I bolted towards him, but I was held back by Dawn and May.

"If it helps… they were squidgy" Ash said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"YOU FUCKING CREEPY PERVERTED WEIRDO!" I screamed at him trying to to get out of my friends grasp.

"I'm guessing no…" He said with fear in his voice.

I was so angry I burst out of my friends hold and charged towards Ash. He ran like he was getting chased by a murderer, which I probably soon would be. Because of all the training I do from competitive swimming, I was a lot faster than him. I caught up with him easily, tackled him to the ground, and pinned him to the floor.

"HELP! RAPE!" Ash shouted in despair, while his friends just snickered at his situation. I grabbed his hair and smashed his head against the floor, yes I do have a bad temper, but I am nice, really.

"You seem to having fun there Misty, being on top of Ash and all…" Gary snickered.

"Can it, Oak" I gave him a death glare and looked at Leaf, she nodded her head and started chasing after Gary. I was still on top of Ash doing nothing, until he flipped me over, now he was on top of me, May's never gonna let me forget this… He was smiling again, why are all guys, so perverted? Suddenly, Ash's grin faded.

"C'mooooon, Mist fight me!" Was he getting some sort of weird kick out this? I was looking at him with a confused face.

"Aren't we playing wrestling?" Ash said with a confused look on his face.

"No Ash, want you doing is known as dryhum-" Gary stupidly stopped to talk to Ash, Leaf took this as an opportunity to take Gary out, she slammed into him with all of her might, and crushed him against the floor. She ruffled his hair messing up the hours of work.

I was too distracted by Leaf and Gary to notice what Ash was doing, he was leaning down to kiss me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING?!" I screamed in his face. His eyes sprung open.

"I was gonna kiss you but…" he said, a bit upset.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I demanded.

"Well… 'cause you're really really hot, you're meant to kiss hot people right?" I blushed heavily, when he called me hot. Gary said from under Leaf…

"No my friend, you do a lot more than that" he said with a grin on his face. Leaf just slapped him. Eventually Leaf released Gary when she realised Gary was probably enjoying it.

"What else are you meant to do, Gary?" Ash asked genuinely confused.

"Let me give you a demonstration…" Gary turned towards Leaf. She immediately ran away, she was crying, stupid Gary… He doesn't know…

"I was only joking, I didn't mean it…" Dawn walked up to Gary and kneed him in the crotch, then May did the same, then the two went to Leaf room.

**So how did you like it? This chapter is quite long, normally my chapters would be about half this, but it's the first one so I decided to make it quite long. Do think I portrayed the characters well? Gary being a Perv, Ash being a Retard and Paul being miserable, tell me what you think. I've put If Only on hold for a while because I'm kinda stuck, writer's block I suppose.**


	2. The Awkward Moment

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Pokemon

I forgot to say this in the first chapter; Go check out Cute Revenge and Angel Sky by Quilavamaster18, this story is inspired by Cute Revenge. Anyways! On with the story!

Gary's POV

Oh Jesus, all the girls are pissed at me. Didn't they know I was joking? Like I would actually, you know, with a girl I didn't know in front of a bunch of people I didn't know. Well at least it was only two kicks-in-the-balls instead of three, mind you, Misty probably will when Ash gets off of her. That sounded quite dirty. Hehe

"Ash, could you get off me please, Leaf is really upset and I'm her best friend" Misty requested. Ash realised it was serious and got off of her, aaaaand… She didn't kick me in the balls! Yay! Oh wait… _'whack!' _Never mind…

We stood in silence for a good five minutes, when suddenly, our door opened. Some blond woman was standing in the door way. She looked around late twenties? Early thirties maybe? She was probably a teacher of some sort.

"Hello, I'm Ms Cynthia, the principle. This is the band dorm right?" She asked. We all nodded in unison.

"I thought there was a group of girls here to?" stated Cynthia.

They all pointed at me, good friends they are.

"What exactly did you do? Mister Oak?" Cynthia questioned.

"Erm… Well… Uhhh" I stuttered.

"He was gonna do more than kissing with Leaf, I think" Ash said.

God Damnit Ash…

"What exactly is "More than kissing" Mister Oak?" Cynthia said, rather pissed.

"It was just a joke miss, I wouldn't actually DO anything, I think Leaf took it seriously though and got upset" I said trying to keep my cool, I couldn't get in trouble when I've only been here for half an hour.

"I think you should go and apologise, Gary" Said Cynthia.

"I've already been kneed in the balls five times today! I think that's punishment enough!" I protested. Paul slapped the back of my head.

"Girls cry at anything, go apologise, or it will be six times today" Paul said with a death glare. Why did he care so much? He doesn't even have any emotion at all?

"Fine." I huffed. I walked up Leaf's bedroom door and knocked. The door opened almost immediately, it was May. She slapped me in the face and slammed the door.

"I tried" I said as I flopped back down on the couch, rubbing the red mark on my cheek.

"I don't think we're gonna get anywhere just now, I think we should go out and explore the town a little, maybe?" said Drew.

"I haven't even checked out my room" I said, hell, I didn't even know what room it was.

"Nah, I think we should get out, all the girls are pissed with all of us, I think there's a music shop in the center of town" Drew said.

"Okay, whatever" I said, just going along with it.

~o0o~

Drew's POV

We were walking around for about twenty minutes trying to find the music shop I was told about. Instead we came across a skate shop, the wheels on my board were pretty old so I decided to replace them. I went to the boards section of the store, while Paul went to get a decent pair of pegs. There was loads of cool designs on the wheels like leaves and flames, I decided to go for some basic coloured wheels. I found the perfect set, an outer ring of piano black, a middle ring of neon green and the inner ring of more piano black. I don't know why I got so flashy wheels, they were gonna get ruined on my first try-out with them on. Oh well.

Paul's POV

Drew went off to get some new wheels for his board, I think he just needs a new board. The pegs I had were crappy and cheap, every now and then the left one would fall off, not exactly ideal. There were a few okay looking designs, I didn't want anything flashy though, they would just get all muddy and ruined, so I got a matte deep purple pair of pegs. My whole BMX was a matte black colour, besides the pegs that were gunmetal grey. It looked stupid how that was the only thing with a different colour on the whole thing. Behind the shop clerk there was a few can of aerosol spray paint, perfect.

I walked up to the till with my pegs.

"These and purple spray paint" I said.

"What shade of purple?" he asked.

"Same colour as the pegs" I said bluntly with no expression in my voice.

He looked at the tag on the pegs and mumbled something to himself, then got a matching colour of spray paint.

"$34 please" he said kindly.

"Fucking rip-off" I said placing a few notes and coins on the desk.

I searched round the store for Drew to find him taking the old wheels off of his equally as old board, and replacing them with his new ones.

"Would you not be better getting a new board while you're at it" I said sarcastically.

"Shoosh you…" He said because he couldn't think of a comeback.

"Where's Gary and Ash" Drew asked me.

"Ash went to a candy store, not like him, no idea where Gary is though" I replied.

Drew was done replacing the wheels and gave the key he used to undo the wheels back to the clerk.

Drew skated and I cycled towards the candy store. When we were about fifty metres away from the building we say a raven-haired figure emerge from the store holding a giant bag in front of him with both his arms.

"one-hundred and six dollars worth of candy, should keep me going for a while" Ash said coolly. Mine and Drew's jaws hit the ground.

"One-hundred and six dollars?" We said in unison.

"By 'keep you going for a while' do you mean a decade?" Drew asked rhetorically.

"No, about two maybe three months" Ash said oblivious to how expensive his load was.

"How do you have any money at all?" I asked.

"I don't, I just spent it all" Ash said with a weird expression on his face.

"You're so stupid" I said.

~o0o~

Drew's POV

"Guys, I just realised, we don't have Gary" I said.

"Where is he?" Ash added.

"Don't know, Don't care" Paul said like it was nothing.

"I'm gonna find my room" I said.

"Fine" Paul said, as cheery as ever.

The first room I went in was blue with white accents and a set of drums, obviously not mine. The next room though, was mainly green with a black wardrobe and doors, and a piano, as well as an electric guitar sitting in the corner. I flopped on my bed and just lay there for a while until I eventually drifted off to sleep.

Paul's POV

Ash went to find his room and I was bored so I decided to find mine. The first room I went in had a sleeping Drew on the bed, not mine. I went across the hall to the other room to find, to find… Dawn in nothing but her underwear, holy shit, she was hot… NO NO NO! you don't like her! Or anyone! Ahhh! Hormones are the WORST! But I didn't do anything but stare.

"What are you staring at?" Dawn said rather annoyed, she must have forgot she was almost naked. "AHH!" Dawn said frantically covering herself. "Fucking creep! Get out!" she said as she threw a pillow at me. "Wrong room" I said as I ran out of the door. I went into the living room to Gary wearing a smirk on his face.

"Looks like I've finally rubbed off on you, I'm proud of you Pauly boy!" said Gary enthusiastically.

"It was a mistake" I said looking at my feet.

Dawn's POV

What is it with guys? They are all so perverted, fucking creeps. It was probably a mistake, fair enough, but he was just _staring_, it was really quite weird, he looked like he was in a trance, I didn't realise Paul could actually speak, never mind watch girls as they got changed… I guess I don't know him, or any of the guys for that matter. But so far they all seem like complete pervs. If I'm honest I didn't feel completely safe around them. No, that's not fair, I'm sure they're not _that _bad. Mind you, I didn't know them at all.

I don't know if I should tell the girls later, they'll probably beat him up. I heard a knock on my door. I quickly shoved a pyjama top on and jogger bottoms and opened the door. It was Paul, I was a bit confused.

"Sorry for earlier, I couldn't resist, you know, I'm a guy and you're a hot girl, it's a bit hard _not _to, well, sorry" He said and walked out of my room. Wait. Did he call me _hot_. I decided to leave it. Paul didn't really the sorry type, especially how it only happened two minutes before.

Paul's POV

Why did I say sorry? It was a mistake, why did I apologise? Am I going soft? No! That's not possible. Or was I just developing a soft spot for her? NO! Jesus Christ Paul, get yourself together. I decided to take my mind off of the matter.

"Gary where were you earlier today?" I asked with no real interest.

"Porn shop, why?" Gary said as if it was nothing.

"You truly disgust me" I spat.

He held up a playboy with the magazine half open. We wore a grin on his face.

"I'm going to find my room" I said fed up with my revolting friend.

This time I got it right first time. Mainly deep purple with black accents with a mic and electric and acoustic guitar at the back of the room. I picked up the acoustic and started strumming a tune.

Leaf's POV

My friends had cheered me up a bit earlier, but after what Gary said… It reminded me off that day, I shuddered at the thought of _him_, I felt a tear go down my cheek. A shower should take my mind off of things. I grabbed a towel, went into the bathroom, stripped off and stepped in the shower.

~o0o~

After a twenty minute shower, I finally stepped out, when I realised, My towel wasn't there, I was sure I picked it up, hmph suppose not. I opened the door a little to make sure no-one was is my room, but someone was. Gary. Fucking. Oak. He was loosely holding my towel with one finger. A smirk was firmly planted upon his face. I wasn't even here for an entire day, and stuff like this was already happening.

"Please Gary, I'm really not in the mood" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Get down and beg" He said cockily.

"I'm completely naked Gary, I'm not getting out of this bathroom" I was getting even more annoyed.

"Well, I'll just have to come in then" He said, as he started slowly walking towards the bathroom. I quickly slammed the door and slid the bolt.

"HELP!" I shouted. No response. Then I heard someone enter my room.

"What are you doing Oak?" Said Paul, I think, it was the only voice I didn't recognise.

"You're not trying to share a shower with Leaf are you?" He said in a glum voice, was that glum? Or did he always sound like that?

"Paul! Get him out of here!" I screamed.

"Jesus Gary, how have you not been arrested yet? Get out, you're obviously scaring her, and you've already upset her today, just lay off it, okay?" Paul said in a serious voice.

"Fine" said Gary. Thank god for that, or Paul I suppose. I heard the door open, then close again. I poked my head out of the gap in the door, no-one there, good, I quickly ran out and wrapped a towel round my body. Gary is actually starting to scare me a bit, I wonder if he could get any creepier, probably. I will definitely tell the girls later, I don't care if they hurt Gary.

~o0o~

Dawn's POV

Before the boys came, we all agreed to meet in May's room at seven. It was ten to just now, I decided I may as well go now as I had nothing better to do. I walked through the door to see May sitting on her bed, painting her nails a dark red colour.

"Oh, hi Dawn!" She said cheerily.

"Hey" I said.

"Got any baby pink?" I asked. Just as I said that she chucked a small bottle with the desired colour in it. I started spreading the colour over my fingernails. I had only painted three nails when Misty and Leaf came in through the door.

"Hey girls!" May said as happy as ever.

"What have you done today?" I asked no-one in particular.

"I have just started painting my nails, before that I was just listening to my iPod". May replied.

"I was just lazing around, I was thinking about Ash a little, though" Misty said, staring into nothing.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" I asked.

"I dunno, he seems quite nice, but really stupid, no offence to the guy, but he is super dense" Misty said.

"Oh! You'll never guess what happened to me earlier!" Leaf said spontaneously.

"What?" The rest of us said in unison.

"When I came out of the shower, Gary, stole my towel and wanted to see me naked!" Leaf said in annoyance.

"Fucking perv" we all said together.

"I screamed for help and Paul got rid of him, thank god" She said.

"Oh! Speaking of Paul! When I was getting changed into my pyjamas, he came in and saw me in my underwear!" I said, feeling a blush creeping upon my face.

"He didn't even move, he just _stared_. It was really weird, he came in later and apologised though" I said.

"I didn't think Paul was the kind of guy to do that, but I suppose we don't really know him at all" May added.

"I think I'm the only one who hasn't been in an awkward moment today" May giggled.

"Lucky you" Leaf said sarcastically.

"Oh my God! We need to ask the guys for a song! We haven't heard them play or sing or anything!" May said giddily.

"What? Right now?" Misty asked.

"No! of course not. In the morning" May said.

"I suppose… But we'll have to do the same, it's not fair just expecting them to play a song with nothing in return" Misty said.

"What song should we do?" I asked.

"We can figure that out tomorrow" May added.

~o0o~

Ash's POV

All the girls were in one of their rooms, and we were all sitting in the living room, so we started talking about our day. I thought I would get Pikachu because I hadn't really talked to him since we got here. I opened my door and saw Pikachu asleep on the bed, better leave him. I went back out of my room and into the living room.

"What have you guys done today?" Drew said as I flopped onto the couch.

"I went to the candy store!" I said, wait, they already knew that.

"Yeah Ash, we know" Gary said sarcastically.

"I got a dirty mag" added Gary.

"What's that?" I asked sincerely

"Nothing" Drew sighed. He seemed annoyed I didn't know what it was. So what I don't know everything, no-one does.

"Paul was watching Dawn get changed, weren't you?" Gary said with a smug look on his face.

"I didn't mean to, I was looking for my room" Paul said as moody as ever.

"It doesn't take a full minute to realise you're in the wrong room Paul, c'mon" Gary said seriously.

"At least I wasn't trying to get her naked, Gary" Paul retorted.

"Jesus, Gary, lay off Leaf" Drew scolded. I actually felt left out of the conversation. No-one was talking to me.

"You know, I'm here too" I stated waving in front of Drew's face.

"Well you haven't added anything to the conversation" Drew retorted.

"No, it's cause you think I'm stupid" I said.

"I don't think you're stupid Ash. I _know _you are" Drew said smugly. He was meant to be my friend, before I knew it, I went for him. I launched my entire body at him and tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. When he got up, I punched him in the stomach. I didn't know I was that good at fighting.

"Jesus Ash, calm down would you?" Drew said, embarrassed.

"You definitely deserved that Drew, you were quite a dick" Gary said in my defence. Drew had nothing to say, ha, he knows Gary's right. We sat in silence, me and Drew throwing daggers at eachother.

"Well, this awkward" Gary said.

"Erm… Hey Paul!" Paul looked towards Gary with a 'yes' on his face.

"Did Dawn look hot in her underwear?" Gary said, trying to break the silence.

"Of course she did, have you seen her?" Paul said, but still with no expression in his voice.

"Ooohh… Does Paul like Dawn?" Gary cooed. Just as he said that, Dawn came out of May's room.

"I heard my name, did anyone ask for me?" Dawn said impatiently.

"Paul did, didn't you Pauly?" Gary said with that damn look on his face. Paul frowned and shook his head.

"He's wet for you" Gary said with smugness leaking from his voice. Dawn just about fainted, with a blush on her face. Paul was looked like he was gonna kill someone and he probably was. He walked in front of Gary, who put a sweet smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when Paul kicked him in the stomach. Gary immediately clutched his stomach, then threw up.

"Works every time" Paul said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean, every time, do you do that often?" Gary whimpered.

"I've done that to you before, remember?" Paul said, even smugger than before. Gary vaguely nodded his head. Dawn was still standing completely still in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Gary was lying, I'm not weird like that" Paul said apologetically.

"So, you think I'm ugly?" Dawn said.

"What?! No! I didn't say that!" Paul protested. But it was already too late, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No no no! Don't cry!" Paul pleaded. But she ran back into May's room, with tears streaming down her face. Almost immediately Leaf came storming out of May's room and slapped Gary in the face.

"What the hell?! I didn't even do anything!" Gary shouted, pointing at Paul.

Paul's POV

Shit. I was honestly fearing for my life.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings!" I shouted.

"You called her ugly!" She shouted back.

"No I didn't! I just said don't get wet over her!" I once again shouted.

"She just cries at anything! It's pathetic!" I pointed out. Why I did that, I don't know, because now I'm probably gonna die. Leaf charged toward me and threw a tremendous punch to the gut. To say she's a girl, she's got a mean swing. I couldn't fight back, she's a girl, I can't a hit a girl. So I simply grabbed both of her arms and lifted her of the ground.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed in my face.

"GIRLS! GET IN HERE!" She screamed again. Oh shit… Misty came charging out and swung a painful kick to my crotch.

"FUCK!" I shouted in pain as I dropped Leaf.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, RED!" I shouted.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Misty said in an "I'm gonna kill" sort of way

"You're a ginger whore!" I shouted. Fucking hell I was stupid. She grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the floor several times. Then when she finally stopped, she kicked me in the stomach loads of times. What the hell could I do? I can't beat her up. Finally Gary and Drew held her back.

"LET ME AT HIM!" she bawled. Then she started screaming. Until Ash came along and put his finger on her lips.

"Shoosh" Ash said calmly.

"You're being far too loud" He said in a responsible. He took his finger off of her lips and sat back on the couch and acted like nothing had happened. Misty seemed to have calmed down, so my friends let her go. She didn't do anything for a moment, until she walked up to me with a sweet smile on her face, which turned into a frown as she swung the most powerful punch to my face, completely knocking me off balance. She span on her heel and walked back into May's room.

**Aaaaaand that's a wrap! I hope you like the 2****nd**** chapter, tell me what you thought.**


	3. The First Song

**Paul's POV**

It was getting late and I just beaten up by some psycho bitchy ginger cow. I couldn't handle the embarrassment all my friends were trying to contain their laughter, soon they burst out in laughter. I was fed up with it so I went to my room. I heard them all the way to my room. As soon as I got in, I slammed the door with all of my might. All my friends were laughing at me and I got beaten up by a girl. Jesus, where was my life going? I was tired as I hadn't slept since last night. Thank god there was still just under a week left until proper school started. I crawled under my duvet, not even getting changed out of my clothes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~o0o~

I awoke to Starlys outside my window chirping away happily. Damnit, I wanted to lie in this morning. I tried to fall back asleep, but my attempts were futile. There was no point in just lying there, I would get bored. I shoved the duvet off of my and stood up out of my bed. I hadn't written a song in a little while, better start making some new stuff. I grabbed the acoustic off of its stand and started towards the door. I was almost knocked off of my feet when Ash came flying through the door.

"Jesus Ash, slow down would you?" I said.

"Sorry, but you need to help me move the drum kit" Ash pleaded.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"We're playing a song for the girls" Ash replied. I just shrugged my shoulder and follow Ash to his room.

Can we not just lift the whole thing together?" I asked as I couldn't be bothered taking it piece by piece.

"Nope." Ash said furiously shaking his head, making his messier, if that was possible.

We had almost finished taking the kit through, only bass drum left, which we carried together.

Everyone else was now setup. Drew was sitting behind his keyboard. Gary had his bass guitar hanging round his shoulders by the strap. I left Ash to put his kit together as I went to my room to get the electric guitar and mini-amp. I was ready to start and so was everyone else. The girls were sharing the sofa. They smiled at the rest of the group, but all glared at me. Great. I decided to ignore them and get started. **[Radioactive by Imagine Dragons]**

_**[Drew] **__Whoa oh, oh_

_Whoa oh, oh_

_Whoa oh, oh_

_Whoa._

_**[Paul] **__I'm waking up, to ash and dust._

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._

_I'm breathing in the chemicals._

_I'm breaking in and shaping up._

_Then checking out on the prison bus._

_This is it._

_The apocalypse._

_**[Drew] **__Whoa._

_**[Paul] **__I'm waking up!_

_I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Welcome to the new age, the new age_

_**[Drew] **__Whoa oh oh oh oh. Whoa oh oh oh_

_**[Paul] **__I'm radioactive! Radioactive!_

_**[Drew]**__ Whoa oh oh oh oh. Whoa oh oh oh_

_**[Paul] **__I'm radioactive! Radioactive!_

_I raise my flags. Don my clothes._

_It's a revolution, I suppose._

_We'll paint in red. To fit right in._

_**[Drew]**__ Whoa…_

_**[Paul] **__I'm breaking in and shaping up._

_Then checking out on the prison bus._

_This is it the apocalypse._

_**[Drew] **__Whoa_

_**[Paul] **__I'm waking up!_

_I feel it in my bones!_

_Enough to make my system blow!_

_Welcome to the new age. To the new age._

_Welcome to the new age. The new age._

_**[Drew] **__Whoa oh oh oh oh. Whoa oh oh oh._

_**[Paul] **__I'm radioactive! Radioactive!_

_**[Drew] **__Whoa oh oh oh oh. Whoa oh oh oh._

_**[Paul]**__ I'm radioactive! Radioactive!_

_All systems go. The Sun hasn't died._

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside._

_Welcome to the new age. To the new age._

_Welcome to the new age. The new age_

_**[Drew]**__ Whoa oh oh oh oh. Whoa oh oh oh._

_**[Paul]**__ I'm radioactive! Radioactive._

_**[Drew] **__Whoa oh oh oh oh. Whoa oh oh oh._

_**[Paul]**__ I'm radioactive! Radioactive._

The song was finished. The girls were clapping. Was I forgiven? Probably not. Why did I care anyway.

"Okay, that was good. But we're better" Said May with a smug look on her face.

"Go ahead, we'll see" Drew said, equally as smug.

"I'll leave the drums there because it's a huge bother to move them" Ash said seriously.

"Get your own guitars and keyboard, or whatever instruments you're using" Drew said as he picked up his keyboard and headed for his room. I got my guitar and amp and put them back in my room as well. I came back out to see everyone ready. Leaf had an acoustic guitar. May behind the keyboard. Misty at the drums and Dawn standing with no instrument, she must singing. **[Slow it down by Amy MacDonald]**

_**[Dawn] **__I never knew you before. _

_I've been walking around with my eyes on the floor._

_But now you're everywhere to me, you're every face, that I see._

_Things ain't moving quick enough, for me._

_I guess I've been running round town, leaving my tracks._

_Burning out rubber, driving too fast. _

_But I, gotta slow right down._

_Back to the moment, the very start._

_From the very first day you had my heart. _

_But I, gotta slow right down._

_Slow it down, down, down, down, down…_

_Wishing, wanting for something more, always better than I had before. _

_Who knew these dreams would come true?_

_And I run the red don't stop at night._

_Cause I don't care for traffic lights._

_Things ain't moving quick enough for me._

_I guess I've been running round town, leaving my tracks._

_Burning out rubber, driving too fast. _

_But I, gotta slow right down._

_Back to the moment, the very start._

_From the very first day you had my heart. _

_But I, gotta slow right down._

_Slow it down, down, down, down, down…_

_I guess I've been running round town, leaving my tracks._

_Burning out rubber, driving too fast. _

_But I, gotta slow right down._

_Back to the moment, the very start._

_From the very first day you had my heart. _

_But I, gotta slow right down._

_Slow it down, down, down, down, down…_

_I guess I've been running round town, leaving my tracks._

_Burning out rubber, driving too fast. _

_But I, gotta slow right down._

_Back to the moment, the very start._

_From the very first day you had my heart. _

_But I, gotta slow right down._

_Slow it down, down, down, down, down…_

As much as I hate to admit it, they were good. This could be a chance to redeem myself.

"That was pretty good" I said in a happy manner (for me)

"You're just saying that so that we're not annoyed at you" Said Dawn with crossed arms, putting her weight on one leg.

"No really, it was brilliant" I said in my happy tone.

"Really?!" Dawn asked ecstatically, I nodded my head. She ran up and gave me the biggest hug imaginable. I felt myself blush a little. WAIT! I never blush, this isn't good… God damnit hormones.

"Ohh… Do I see a blush there little Pauly?" Gary said with a smirk.

"No!" I shouted looking at the ground.

"Hmph… Denial" Gary said as he shook his head.

"Aw… What a cute couple!" May said making a love heart with her fingers and fitting me and Dawn in the space. Dawn's eyes shot open.

"WHAT?!" Dawn said jumping out of the hug.

"I would never like him! He's a complete asshole!" She shouted at May.

"Thanks" I said nodding my head once.

"Shut up!" She shouted at me spitefully. I raised my hands as if to surrender.

"You're not forgiven! You're a dickhead and I hate you!" Dawn screamed as she stormed off.

"Thanks for being so polite" I said sarcastically as she looked back and shot me a glare, which I gladly returned.

"You were amazing Misty!" Ash shouted.

"You're so much better than me! I'm terrible" Ash said in a happy tone, which sounded strange.

"You're not terrible Ash, You're just as good as me" Misty said sincerely.

"Thanks!" Ash shouted as he began spinning on the spot, and he wonders why we think he's stupid.

"Leaf, you know, you were _almost_ as good as me" Gary said smugly.

"Thanks Oak!" Leaf said enthusiastically.

"What?" Gary shouted.

"You see, you expect to get a reaction from me, that's how you get your kicks, so I simply don't react appropriately to the current situation, reverse phycology!" Leaf said smartly.

Gary just stood there, dumbstruck. Leaf laughed as she walked off with her guitar. Ash was trying to lift his entire drum kit, like he said specifically _not_ to do I think he was trying to impress Misty, not for her to go out with him, just to impress someone in general. I decided to leave him, I honestly didn't care if his drums broke.

I went to my room and lay down, I wanted to get some more sleep. Just as I closed my eyes, there was knock on my door, it'll be Ash wanting help for his drums, I'll leave it and pretend I'm asleep.

A second knock, then the door opened. I was expecting to hear an "Oh! He's asleep! Yay!" But no… I just felt some weight land on my bed. What the hell is Ash doing? He moved my fringe out of my face, as if to get a better look. This was getting weird, I grabbed his arm. I was good at that stuff, sensing where something is. I opened my eyes to see, not Ash but, Dawn. I frowned in confusion. What the hell is she doing here?

"What the hell are you doing?" I moaned.

"Erm… Uhh… I came to say sorry about flipping out" Dawn blurted out nervously.

"Then why exactly do you need to be touching my face" I asked bluntly, with a death glare on my face.

Do be honest I felt quite comfortable, Dawn being so close to me… NO! Jesus! Ahh! Stop thinking like this.

"You know what, I don't care, just get out" I said coldly. She looked like she was about to cry, so what, like I care.

"I was gonna say sorry! You're such a dick! Why do you act like this?" Dawn shouted in a tone that was anger, but then turned to sadness. She started crying, properly. I really wanted to say sorry, give my heartfelt apologies, but I didn't. Not only would it be completely futile but I didn't want to let my tough guy act down.

She ran out of my room sobbing, so what, I didn't care. Gary came into my room, looking disappointed.

"Paul, why do you hurt her feelings so much?" Gary asked seriously.

"You've made Leaf cry before, why is this any different?" I replied.

"It's different because I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, She had some horrible memory that I triggered by mistake. You purposely hurt Dawn's feelings, why?" Gary asked even more serious than before, he usually doesn't care this much.

"You know why" I said shooting a glare at him. He knew perfectly why I didn't let anyone come close to me. The only reason I have friends is because I had them before it all started.

"Come on Paul, this is completely separate, It isn't even similar to what happened" Gary said honestly.

"You don't even fully know what happened! Why it happened! So don't start acting like you know it all! I shouted at him.

"Paul, calm done would you, I'm just trying to help" Gary said calmly.

"Get the fuck out of my face!" I shouted again as I shoved him out of my room.

"You stupid asshole!" I shouted as I slammed my door.

Gary's POV

Paul really needs to calm down, I know what happened, he told all of us. Dawn isn't even similar to his Dad, the situation is completely different.

All the girls looked a mixture of angry and shocked, except for Dawn who was curled up in a ball next to May.

"What was that all about?" Misty asked.

"I heard a lot of shouting, Paul sounded really angry" Leaf added. I didn't reply to either of them.

Drew looked at me with a "Were you talking about that?" look on his face. I nodded.

"Why are you nodding? What do you know that we don't?" May asked.

"Paul doesn't want us to tell anyone, understandably" Drew said.

"If Paul wants you to know, then he'll tell you" Ash said seriously which is unlike him.

"I know the feeling…" Leaf said looking at her friends, she must mean what she ran off crying about.

Dawn looked like she'd cheered up a bit, well, she wasn't sobbing hysterically into May's shoulder.

"Surely nothing can be so bad that he has to hurt my feelings" Dawn said quietly.

"It's just the last time he let someone close to him, he got hurt, badly" Drew replied.

"What, did his girlfriend break up with him or something?" Misty said.

"OFCOUSRE NOT!" We all shouted together in our friend's defence.

"Jeez, I was just asking" Misty moaned.

"Basically, Paul is scared of people being close to him, he doesn't know what might happen if he does" Drew explained.

"I think I get it" Dawn said, no longer upset at all.

"I wouldn't try talking to Paul about it, he gets really upset about it" I advised.

Paul's POV

It's nice to know my friends stick up for me. I could clearly hear them from my bed, paper-thin walls. I suppose Gary's right. I am scared, I don't let people near me because the last time I did, my life was completely destroyed. I'm also really glad they didn't tell anyone about what happened, they're good friends, I should probably treat them better. But that's the whole thing isn't it? I trust them more than anything, but according to my logic, they're gonna break my bones, throw me down the stairs, stamp on my hand, all the things he done. If I trust my friends so much, why don't I trust Dawn? Is it because I truly felt differently about her? Completely differently. I really need to apologise to her, But I'll wait until it's night time, I didn't really want all the girls asking me questions.

I was really hungry, I hadn't even had breakfast yet. I searched through my bag which I still had to unpack. Eventually I found an apple and can of Coke. Slowly munched on the apple while in deep thought, about Dawn, my friends, my Dad and many other things. Before I knew it, I had finished the apple. I opened the can of Coke and started taking small sips. After a while I had finished the drink, so I reached over and lifted up my acoustic guitar. I remembered when I first got this. Reggae gave it to me on my birthday when I still lived with Dad. Of course he didn't get me anything, he was to drunk or high to remember my birthday, even if he did, he wouldn't get me anything. I taught myself who to play it and became very good at it. It became my escape from the real world, music. Except the _other_ thing, but that's long gone now.

I decided to finish the song I started yesterday. I should probably start adding lyrics. I started the first verse of the song. I thought of the first couple of lines, what it really needed was a female voice, Drew, Ash or Gary's voice just wouldn't work with this extra bit. When Dawn stops hating me I might ask her. The song was good, but it didn't work on and acoustic. I put my acoustic back on its stand and replaced it with the electric and plugged it into the mini-amp. I turned it down to a very low volume and started playing the tune. I started singing the first few lines.

"I'm at war with the world 'cause they, try to pull me into the dark…" I sang.

~o0o~

Before I knew it, I had wrote all the lyrics, all the notes for my guitar and Gary's bass and made an attempt at writing some stuff down for Ash's drums, but failed. I checked my watch and it read quarter to one in the morning, everyone would probably be asleep or in their room. I unplugged the guitar and put it on its stand. After I tidied all of the lyrics and such away I crept towards Dawn's room and opened the door. I slowly closed so that no-one would hear. As I walked towards her bed I saw her sleeping under the duvet. She looked so peaceful and calm, crawled up in a ball. She looked really cute. The whole point in me being here was to apologise to her, not to admire how pretty she was. I lightly shook her shoulder, no effect. The next time I shook her more violently, her eyes slowly opened up.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" She asked sleepily.

"I came to say sorry" I said calmly as I sat down on her.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, I'm really sorry. I'll understand if you don't forgive me" I said apologetically.

"Don't be silly" She said with a small smile.

"Gary, Drew and Ash explained everything to me, well, they didn't tell me what happened, but they told me that you got hurt somehow and you don't want to get close to anyone" Dawn explained.

"Do you want to know why I don't trust anyone?" I asked.

"You don't have to tell me" She said sincerely.

"You deserve to know why I got angry with you. Well, It was mainly because I was just being stupid" I said with a small laugh.

Dawn's POV

Paul took a deep breath.

"I think it was eight years ago, when it started. My mum died from liver failure because she was always drunk, so I had to live with my Dad, while Reggae got to move out and buy his own place. My Dad was just as bad as my mum with the drink, but he also took drugs. The only reason he wanted me to live with him was so he could get child benefits, so he didn't really care about me. He was almost always pissed off about something and he would always take his anger out on me. The first time it happened, I didn't really know why it happened. He punched me in the stomach or something. After a few years, when I was thirteen, I started slitting my wrists, a but cliché I know but it worked, all the anger and pain would just flow out of my body, through my wrists. Soon though, I became seriously depressed, I thought about almost nothing but killing myself, when I found a perfect escape. Morphine, it was literally a pain-killer, It made me feel free for a while, until eventually child services found out about the abuse and took me out of my Dad's house and moved in with Reggae, my brother. I didn't need Morphine anymore, I felt safe with Reggae, he is the only person I truly trust" Paul looked really sad, not like he was going to cry, but he looked sad. I hugged him with all of my strength, I didn't stop hugging him for a very long time, I noticed I was crying, I didn't know why but I was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Paul said calmly. I realised why, it was my Dad, he didn't beat me up or anything, but he died.

"It's about my Dad" I sobbed.

"When I was really young, about four, my Dad went on tour with his band. When they were coming home, it was really snowy and the bus crashed, no-one survived" I explained as I sobbed hysterically. Paul hugged me really tight and didn't seem to want to let go. I liked this Paul, the nice Paul.

"That's why I first got into music, I felt connected with my Dad" I said quietly.

"I understand" He said sincerely.

Eventually, he pulled out of the hug.

"I'll really need to be getting to sleep" He said as stood up and headed. Why I said this I don't know, but I did.

"Paul?" I said.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Can you stay here tonight?" I asked. He looked confused at first.

"Yeah sure, I suppose" He replied. He walked back towards the bed.

"It's really hot, you don't mind if I take my shirt off do you?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind" I replied, with a small blush creeping upon my face. It sounded weird I was sleeping with a half-naked boy, well, when you said it like that.

Paul's POV

I only knew this girl two days and I was sleeping with her. To be honest, I was pretty lucky, I mean, there is no denying, Dawn is really hot. As much as I hated to admit it, I really did like her. She is smart, funny and good looking. She was perfect. It only just hit me, I was half-naked in bed with a girl I barely knew. If Gary found out about this, he would never let me forget it. Well, it's not like we were gonna do anything, and I'm sure she didn't even like me like that. She's just a girlfriend. Wait, no, it sounds weird like that, she's just a friend that's a girl, yeah that sounded better. I had only noticed now, Dawn was in nothing but her underwear, which made the current situation even more awkward. Oh well, I should probably try and get some sleep.

Dawn's POV

I'm sure Paul's is asleep now. I had to admit, as perverted as it sounds, I was really enjoying this moment. I didn't realise, Paul was ripped as hell, his chest, toned and his biceps were quite large too. I hope none of the girls see us in the morning, they won't let me forget it ever. It's not like we are gonna do anything anyway. I looked towards Paul. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. Not angry, Not miserable. He looked happy. I don't know why, but just like earlier, I did something for no good reason. I hugged him, I didn't know why and I didn't care I did it anyway.

Paul's POV

Just when I was sure I was about to go to sleep. Dawn hugged me. It made no real sense, I didn't know if she was awake, or if she just hugged things in her sleep. I didn't care, I liked it. It was nice being this close to Dawn. I didn't know why, but I hugged her back, I didn't care if she knew I was awake, I liked being this close with Dawn. I really could trust her, I know I could.

Dawn's POV

Just after I hugged him, only a few seconds, he hugged me back. I didn't know if that was a coincidence, Paul might just hug things in his sleep, or if he wanted to hug me back. I felt really comfortable with Paul, he made me feel safe. I didn't ever want to leave that moment, with him. It would suit me if I stayed like that forever. But I was tired, I had to sleep.

I tried for ages, but I couldn't sleep, I was too happy with the fact Paul hugged me back, assuming that he meant it. Tomorrow, I'll definitely tell the girls. NO! I can't, they'll rip on me forever. I have to tell someone. I can tell Paul, how happy I am. No… I can't, he might have just hugged me sub-consciously and I didn't want him to think I'm weird. I turned my head a little to see me clock. It was ten to three. I really had to get to sleep. Eventually, I felt myself drift off, to dream land.

**And that's that! This chapter was over 4,000 words but I felt like it was a really important chapter about Dawn and Paul's relationship. Anyway! I won't waste any more of your time, tell me what you think about the story so far and what you think I should change. Oh! And do you think you know what song Paul was writing? The first songs they sang were pretty crap :/ But hopefully the next ones will be better! Anyway! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Busted

**Gary's POV**

I woke from a deep, peaceful night's sleep. I was really warm in my bed, I forgot to open the window last night, so the room was quite stuffy. I sat up and sleepily rubbed my eyes. I decided to see how Paul was doing, as he was quite annoyed yesterday and didn't move from his room all day. Before I entered his room, I knocked on the door, no answer. I just opened the door and walked in. No-one there, I must have past him sleeping on the couch, he was probably doing something last night and just fell asleep. I turned on my heel and looked towards the sofa, no-one there either. There's only one more place he could be, Dawn's room. He would have apologised last night and fell asleep on her chair or something. I walked back across the hall and opened the door. Ho-ly shit. Paul was in bed with Dawn! Haha! This is brilliant! He's never forgetting this. I quickly woke the rest of the band, as well as the girls and told them to meet outside Dawn's room. We were all standing in front the door, ready to enter.

"Why are we here Oak?" Leaf asked impatiently.

"Shh!" I said in a loud whisper as I slowly opened the door. Within a few seconds it had all sank in with everyone. The couple were tightly wrapped around eachother, still asleep.

"OH MY GOD!" May shouted. Paul started stirring because of all the noise. He got out of the hug with Dawn and sat up. He wiped his eyes sleepily.

"Shit." He said awkwardly.

"You've made up alright then" I stated.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DAWN?!" Misty shouted in his face. Dawn started waking up.

"YOU SICK WEIRDO! WHY ARE YOU IN HER BED?!" Leaf also shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Paul retorted.

"Paul, why are you shouting?" Dawn asked sleepily. She followed Paul's gaze and saw everyone looking at her.

"OH SHIT!" Dawn shouted in surprise.

"Dawn! What did he do to you?" May asked as she ran towards her friend and grabbed her hand with concern.

"He didn't do anything, I don't think" Dawn said equally as concerned turning her head towards Paul.

"I didn't do anything! Not without your permission!" Paul shouted in his defence.

"So you _would_ do something if you got the chance?" I asked. He just gave me a death glare. I laughed a little.

"Mate, to be honest, you were spooning her" Drew said with a smirk.

"I suppose I just hug things in my sleep!" He shouted.

"No, no, I've seen you sleeping before, you don't hug anything, you purposely hugged her" I said smartly. He was speechless, he knew I was right.

Dawn looked at him, with a small blush, which she tried to hide, and failed doing so.

**Paul's POV**

Shit. There was no way I was getting out of this situation. Dawn was trying to hide her blush. Why couldn't Gary leave it. Jesus, this was annoying.

"You obviously weren't paying much attention, Oak!" I shouted back, ha-ha! Well done Paul, nice escape. Dawn looked kinda disappointed. Oh well, she wasn't crying or anything. I quickly hopped out of the bed and shoved on my 3 Days Grace T-shirt.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't explain why the two of you were sharing a bed, wearing nothing but underwear" Gary said. Shit, how could I get out of this one.

"That was me" Dawn admitted. All of her friends looked a mixture of disappointed and slightly disgusted with her.

"I was upset and asked him to stay, so he did" Dawn explained.

"And before you ask, he was here because he wanted to apologise for shouting at me" She also said.

I was glad she admitted that, it would save a lot of trouble from Gary. I only noticed now, Ash and Drew were staring at Dawn. Oh shit, she only had her underwear on. I walked up to them and punched Ash in stomach with my left hand and Drew with my right, that's that then.

"Aww! Look! He's sticking up for his girlfriend!" May cooed.

"He/she is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Me and Dawn shouted in unison.

"Those two were just being pervs, that's all!" I shouted in my defence.

"Hypocrite" May said.

"What do mean, hypocrite? When has Paul ever been perverted?" Drew asked. Shit, not something else.

"The other day he walked in on Dawn getting changed and just stared" May answered.

"Oh really?" Drew said looking towards me.

"What do you expect me to do? Look at her! She's hot" I shouted in my defence, that probably wasn't the best idea. Dawn just blushed

"Aww! Now he's complimenting his girlfriend!" May cooed again.

"He/she is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" We shouted in unison again.

"Come on Paul, you did walk into that one" Drew stated.

"Oh just shut up and get out. ALL OF YOU!" I shouted at the group.

All the guys slowly walked out, sulking. The girls, however, didn't move a muscle.

"Girls, could you please leave" Dawn asked politely. The still didn't move or say anything.

"Please, me and Paul need to talk" Dawn said just as politely.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I shouted at them, at this, they ran away. I slammed the door immediately so they couldn't get back in.

Dawn started putting a t-shirt over her chest, shame. NO! Jesus Paul, stop being such a perv! Dawn looked upset, I wonder why.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" I asked calmly. She started crying. What the hell?

"Hey, don't cry" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Why are upset?" I asked equally as calmly.

She didn't say anything, she just kept crying. Girls are so weird, they confuse me a hell of a lot.

We sat there for seemed like an eternity of her crying into my shoulder. Eventually, it became nothing but sniffles, until it stopped completely.

"Now, tell me why you were crying" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I-it's j-just, I'm so embarrassed and the girls are never, EVER gonna let me forget it!" She explained.

"Hey, if they rip on you forever, then they're not very good friends at all, are they?" I said.

"How does that help at all?" She said as she started crying again, nice one Paul.

"Do you want me to leave?" Paul asked Dawn. She simply shook her head and started weeping into his chest again.

Another half hour of crying later, and she finally stopped. Paul was honestly getting quite fed up with her, but he didn't leave.

"I'm really hungry, do you want to get breakfast?" Dawn asked. Strange, she only just stopped crying, now she wants some food, I won't question it. I simply grunted in reply.

**Misty's POV**

I had just poured the milk into my bowl of cereal, when there was a knock on the door. I peeked my head out of the open kitchen door to see all my room-mates sitting lazily on the couch, as if nothing happened. I sighed and walked towards the door. When I opened the door, I saw the school's principal standing in the door way.

"Ms Cynthia! What a pleasant surprise!" I said cheerily.

"I came here to talk to the bands" She said equally as happily. I gestured her to come in, just as she did, Paul came out of Dawn's room, he was in there for an hour after we left.

"Paul, I thought your room was across the hall?" Cynthia stated pointing towards his room. Just after she said that Dawn came out of the room in her pyjamas. Cynthia looked very annoyed.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN MY SCHOOL?! THE RULES ARE NO SE-" She was cut off by Paul.

"We didn't do anything!" He shouted back at the teacher, good idea Paul.

"You don't shout at a teacher! One hour detention every day, after school, for a week!" Cynthia shouted.

"But, school hasn't even started" Paul stated.

"When school does start then" Cynthia replied.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk about your first performances. Each band will perform two songs in front of the entire school" Cynthia explained.

"When do we perform?" I asked.

"Friday night, after the first week of school" She replied.

"Then why are you telling us now, that's almost two weeks away" Leaf asked.

"So you have plenty of time to prepare or even write a song if you need to" She replied, makes sense I suppose.

She walked back out of the door and left us to our business.

~o0o~

**May's POV**

I had set my alarm for seven o'clock last night. It was ringing in my ear at precisely that time. I had shot up out of bed and switched it off. I practically ran into the shower-room, where my towel already was. As soon as I got in the room, I immediately switched on the shower and waited for it to heat up, I soon tested it and it was the right temperature. Quickly stripping down, I jumped into the shower and almost immediately started rubbing conditioner through my hair.

The shower was quick, no more than five minutes. I swiftly dried an put on underwear and frantically searched through my wardrobe to find a decent. Ah-ha! Perfect! My white t-shirt with a red crop-top over the top and my signature red bandana. Throwing on socks, I went back to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth at light-speeds. Once I had finished, I ran back to my room and chucked my red converse on. I ran out of my room and was going to run straight out of the dorm-door, when I checked my watch and realised it was only quarter-past seven. School didn't start until twenty-to nine, problem. I heard a door open to my side, I turned my head to the appropriate direction. I saw a sleepy Drew rubbing his eyes emerging from his room, wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms.

"June, what are you doing up so early? School doesn't start for over an hour" He asked.

"I didn't want to be late, I guess I moved a little too fast" I said as I sheepishly rubbed my neck.

"I suppose I may as well get ready now" He moaned as he turned around and went back to his room.

I decided to get something to eat for breakfast, I searched through the fridge to find something decent to eat. Bacon would be nice, but I didn't have enough time. Well, I would have to settle for a bagel. I opened the packet and carefully put the food in the toaster.

After a few minutes of waiting, the bagel finally popped. I grabbed it out of the toaster and started buttering it. Once I had done so, I simply ate the bagel in about three bites.

Just as I had finished my meal, Leaf and Misty came out of their own separate rooms at almost the same time. They were both ready, but seemed to have made the same mistake as I had.

"I didn't want to be late, so I got up early" Leaf said simply.

"Same here" Misty added.

"Me too" I also said.

The other girls started making some toast or something. Not too soon later, Drew came out of his room. He was wearing his usual black T-shirt with a purple short-sleeved shirt and light blue skinny jeans. He was also holding something in his hand, a rose. What the hell is that all about. The other girls noticed it too and were a bit confused, just like me.

Before I could question him about it, he handed the rose to me, saying nothing. I could feel my face turning a slightly pink hue.

"D-Drew, Why h-have you g-gave m-me this?" I stuttered. Leaf and Misty started giggling.

"You do what a single red rose means, don't you?" Misty asked.

"No" I replied, feeling quite stupid.

"It's a symbol of love at first sight" Misty told me, as she started full on laughing.

What the hell was Drew playing at, this was obviously a dare from the guys.

"It's obvious Gary or Ash put you up to this" I said as I crossed my arms.

He simply shook his head, took my hand and kissed it. I could feel my face going completely on fire.

He started kissing all the way up my arm, which was quite weird, in more than one way. Eventually, he was about to kiss me on the lips. I quickly slapped him in the face before he had the chance.

"Weirdo" I said in annoyance. I looked back down at my watch. It read twenty to eight. Still loads of time before school, I had to find something to do. There might be something on the T.V.

I switched the device and flicked through the channels until I found something worth watching. Eventually I found some documentary about a water Pokémon's water supply. Misty sat down next to me as she loved anything to do with the water.

**Paul's POV**

Dawn's been ignoring me all week. She must be trying to forget about the whole "Bed" thing. I hope she doesn't hate me, I need her for that song I've been writing. I suppose I should start getting ready for school or I might be late on the first day of school which would not be ideal.

I went into the bathroom with my towel and switched on the shower. I went in the shower and started to wash my body.

The shower wasn't that long, only about five minutes at the most. I quickly dried and put on a pair of boxers. I had a t-shirt with Charlie Scene on the front and it said "Hollywood Undead" on the back. I shoved on a pair of black skinny jeans and walked out of my room.

Misty, May and Leaf were all sitting on the three-seat couch, while Drew was sulking in the arm-chair. They were watching something about water Pokemon. I, personally, have never had a water Pokemon. I have a Turtwig, Elekid and Starly.

My stomach rumbled so I decided to get a something to eat. A simple slice of toast would do. I put a slice of white bread in the toaster and got the butter out of the fridge. After a few minutes of waiting, the toast popped. I put it on my plate and buttered it.

The entire thing was gone in a few bites, I was still hungry so I grabbed an apple and went through to the living room. Ash came out of his room just as I entered the living room. He looked like he was still tired, even though he had probably had a shower. He walked past all of us as if we weren't even there, I could tell what was on his mind. Food. Zombie Ash dragged his feet into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and almost swallowed the whole thing in one. He perked up almost immediately. Ash ran into the living room and jumped over the armchair landing on Drew, who was quite annoyed with the matter.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Drew shouted.

"He-he, sorry" Ash said as he sheepishly rubbed his neck.

He quickly got off of Drew and sat on the two-seat couch. I couldn't help but smirk at my friend's shenanigans.

I leaned against Drew's chair as I slowly munched on the apple. Not too soon after, Gary came out of his room, looking pleased with himself.

"Why are you so happy?" Drew asked moodily.

"Two words" Gary said. "Morning wood" He continued.

"You truly, truly disgust me" I said almost angrily.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dawn?" May asked. I didn't know if she was trying to change the subject, or if she was genuinely wondering where her friend was.

"No, not yet" Leaf answered.

"Would you check on her, Paul?" May asked me.

"Why should _I_ have to check on her? You are her friend" I replied.

"Well, yes, we are her friends, but you're her _boyfriend_" She said putting emphasis on the last word.

"He, is not, my, BOYFRIEND!" Dawn screamed as she walked out of her bedroom and collapsed down on the couch, next to Ash.

We all sat in an awkward silence for a while. Gary picked up on this and decided to change the environment.

"Hey Leaf, may I say-" He was cut off by Leaf's interruption.

"No, no you may not" Leaf said simply.

"Fine" Gary said as he sulked.

"Guys, it's quarter-past-eight, should we maybe head for school?" May pointed out.

"Yeah, okay, but what do we have first period?" Drew asked sensibly.

"We have Maths, then Art and then break for fifteen minutes. After that, we have Drama and Gym class. We'll have lunch for forty-five minutes then English and Music for the last two periods" May explained, then taking a deep breath.

"My schedule is nothing like that" I stated.

"Yeah, well, there are two different classes that you can be in" She explained.

"All I know is that I'm with Paul… _And Leaf_" He said putting emphasis on the last couple words. Leaf seemed to shudder a little, probably at the thought of her and Gary in Gym class.

"Don't worry Leaf, I'll make sure he doesn't sneak into the girls changing rooms" I said with a small smirk, which I quickly got rid of when I realised that was very possible.

"I'm with Paul, Leaf and Gary" Dawn said.

"Well, we better get going" May said as she shot out the door.

"Wait for us!" Misty said as she ran after her. Eventually the whole group were launching themselves out of the dorm door.

Ash must have thought it was some sort of game, because he pinned Gary down and started biting his arm, which was very weird. Well, it was perfectly normal for Ash.

**So… What did you think? You can probably tell this was a filler chapter, well, some important stuff happened like the whole "Bed" thing with Dawn and Paul, and of course Gary's "Morning Wood" ha-ha, I actually have a friend in real life who is scarily like Gary. He scares me sometimes o.0 Anyway! I hope you liked the story and please review and favourite and follow and whatever the hell else you can do on this website!**


	5. Boredom

**Leaf's POV**

I was walking behind Gary and Paul with Dawn. Me and Dawn had noticed we were getting some not too nice glances from other girls.

"Why are they all giving us death glares?" I asked Dawn in a loud whisper.

"Because we're with Gary and Paul, well, we're not with them, but we're walking with them" Dawn explained.

"Jealous sluts" I spat out in disgust. Dawn giggled a little a my reaction, I suppose I was overreacting.

We soon made it to our Math class and walked in. I took a seat next to Dawn at one row from the front. Soon, a bunch of strangers started streaming in, one by one. About five minutes after the next bell rang to say we should be in class, our teacher walked in.

"I'm Brock, you're math teacher, I hope I don't become one of those teachers you hate, because that would mean you don't work as well in my class" He said, bit of a strange introduction, but I didn't question it.

"I'm going to read out the register, and when I call your name, I want you to stand up and say why you were accepted into the school" He explained, we all nodded.

"Dawn Berlitz!" He called.

Dawn stood up and did an awkward wave to the class, she looked nervous, I don't know why, but she was.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. I'm here with my band, Leaf being one the members" She said, pointing at me.

After a minute or so it came to me.

"Hello, as Dawn said, I'm in the band with a couple of other members, who aren't in this class" I said and sat down.

A few minutes later it came to some boy called Barry, he caught my attention because of his reaction to Dawn.

"Hi, I'm Barry, I'm here because of my fantastic acting skills" He said before taking a bow, then winking at Dawn and then sitting down. Dawn was blushing madly, I was surprised to see Paul completely unphased by what had happened, guess he didn't have any feeling for Dawn.

Soon, it came to Gary.

"Hey, I'm Gary, the world's awesomest and sexiest guy, but I'm here because I'm in a band with Paul and a couple of other guys" He said before sitting down.

Later, it came to Paul.

"Paul, in a band" He said bluntly before sitting down.

Eventually, it came to end of the register after what seemed like an eternity of waiting.

Brock started handing out sheets of paper.

"These are mini-assessment sheets, we want to see if you have your skill has improved or decreased over the summer holidays" He explained.

As soon as I got my sheet, I started working out problems and answering questions. Every now and then Dawn would stop working and sigh, but eventually, she would start working again.

The period flew by, before I knew it, the bell rang to say it's time to move onto the next class. I quickly packed up and went out of the door. I swiftly walked to Art class on the top floor.

I was exhausted after practically running up the stairs, what a bad decision…

"That… was… the worst… workout…" Dawn panted. I just sighed and stood up straight as I walked towards class, with Dawn hot on my heels.

In our art class was a lot larger than the maths class. I hope instead of standing up and explaining who we were and why we're here, we just have to say we were present.

We all chose our seats and waited for the teacher to come in. It seemed like an eternity before she actually did.

She seemed really rushed and flustered. Before she started to speak, she flattened out her dress.

"Hello class, I'm Miss Duplica Imite, But you can just call me Duplica. I had to start off a Drama class, so that's why I'm a bit late. Erm… Oh! I'm the main art and drama teacher for the entire school, as well as the costume designer and creator for all the drama shows. Uh… We don't have enough time left to do what I had planned, so… I'll take the register, then you can just talk for a while, I suppose" She said.

"This teacher seems really cool, don't you think?" I asked Dawn.

"Yeah she's really laid back, she doesn't seem the type to get you in trouble over nothing" Dawn replied.

"Suppose that can be nothing but good" I added. She nodded in agreement.

She went through the register and everyone was present.

The period went by really slowly, but it was fun. I talked to Dawn a lot and made friends with a few other people as well.

We went down to the concourse to see Drew, May, Ash and Misty all hanging about around the lockers. Me, Dawn and Gary walked over to them. Paul just went in a corner and listened to his iPod.

"So, how has school been so far for you guys?" May asked.

"Crap, it's boring as hell" Gary responded.

"Gary, we were talking the whole of art class" I pointed out.

"How is that boring?" Dawn asked.

"Shut up" he said quietly.

"It's has been quite good, I think I might be moved down a maths class though, I didn't even understand half of the questions" Dawn said. No, Dawn isn't that good at Maths, but she makes up with that in her looks and her fantastic voice. AND guitar skills, the girl has a lot going for her.

"Hey, don't get yourself down, you might not be amazing at maths, but you are fantastic at almost everything else" I said, trying to cheer up my friend.

"Thanks" She said quietly.

"See, this is what Paul should be doing" May said.

"What? Why?" My and Dawn asked in unison.

"Because he's your boyfriend, obviously" May said dumbly.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Dawn shouted at May, who started cowering in a corner.

"Jeez, cool your beans" Drew said.

"You shut up as well!" Dawn shouted in his face.

"Dawn, you should really calm down, people are looking" I pointed.

"So? What do I care? Mind your own business!" She shouted, what the hell was up with her? Paul started taking notice of what was going on. He looked up towards Dawn and almost immediately lost interest. He went back to his iPod.

"I do believe some people like to call this, what is it? That time of the month?" Gary said smugly. What an idiot.

"CAN IT OAK! YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY DO YOU?!" She shouted at him, accompanied by a crotch-kick.

She's really pissed off at something. I don't think 'That time of the month' quite explains it. There is really no point in asking her what's up, she'll probably just scream at me.

Gary doubled over in pain and most of the concourse was laughing at him. Good, the little bastard deserves it.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone started moving at a quick pace to their class's . Paul didn't even notice it at all, his music must be really loud. We need to pass him to get to the Drama department anyway, he'll notice us then. I walked towards the Music department and opened one of the double doors. I walked down the corridor and opened another double door to get to the Drama department.

I turned around to see all of my friends behind me. All except Paul.

"Hey guys, where's Paul?" I asked.

Gary ran back up the corridor and returned with a certain plum-head in his hand.

"Right here" Gary said.

We all walked down the long corridor again and went through the doors to the drama room.

We all walked into the room to see Duplica sitting at a desk.

"Hellos class!" She said not looking up from her computer. When she did, she noticed half the class she already knew.

"Oh! Hello Leaf, Gary, Paul, Dawn" She said excitedly.

"Who are the rest of you?" she asked.

"I'm Drew, this is Ash, May and Misty" Drew answered.

"A lot of the class are still to come in, just grab a chair and take off your shoes" She said.

"Ok" We all replied in unison. I grabbed the closest chair and slipped off my shoes.

As I sat down a group of guys came in. One was Barry that I recognised from Art and Maths. Another had white spikey hair with a green headband. Or was that some kind of hat? I couldn't tell. One of the other guys had a red cap and red shirt. The last boy was quite tall with slightly green, spikey hair and a yellow headband on.

"Hey! How's everyone doing?" The 'red' guy asked accompanied with a wink to me. I felt my face heat up. Gary gave a death glare to him. He came over to me and stuck out his hand which I shook.

"The name's Red (big surprise)" He said.

"Leaf Green" I said with a sweet smile. This guy seemed nice, a hell of a lot nicer than Gary anyway. He nodded and went to collect a seat.

I saw the guy with white hair say more or less the same thing to May. All I caught was 'nice name' from their conversation.

A few more girls came in and sat down as well.

Duplica took the register and everyone was here.

The class seemed kinda pointless we just played a bunch of games like we were five years old. Well, Ash enjoyed it.

"To Gym class! AWAY!" Ash shouted excitedly as he ran in the opposite direction to the P.E. department.

"Why aren't you guys coming?" Ash asked genuinely confused.

"Because P.E. is that way" Drew said as he pointed in the right direction.

"Oh" Ash said and then ran in the correct direction.

We made it to the P.E. department and went into the appropriate changing rooms except for Ash. I think him going into the girls changing rooms was a genuine mistake. But that doesn't mean he didn't get called a pervert.

**Paul's POV**

I went into the changing rooms to get my kit on. I didn't even know what we were playing, I hope it's something decent.

Ash came running into our changing room.

"Wrong changing room!" He shouted as he ran in.

Gary had an evil smirk on his face. I knew exactly what he was planning.

"Don't even think about it Oak" I said with a glare.

"But they're gonna be in nothing but their underwear! No way they're changed yet!" He pouted.

"I don't care" I said sternly.

"If he won't, then I will!" Said some weird kid with glasses and green hair.

He ran out of our changing rooms and got his phone ready.

He bolted into the girls changing rooms and took as many pictures as he could.

"CONWAY YOU FREAK!" I heard a scream from the girls changing rooms.

He shot back into out changing rooms and started going through his Camera Roll.

Gary was extremely intrigued by Conway's new discovery.

"Got any pictures of Leaf?" Gary asked impatiently.

"Plenty, but Dawn's the main article" Conway said. What a little pathetic bastard.

I charged at him and slammed him into a wall. I grabbed his phone, slammed it against the ground and stamped on it multiple times.

"Hey!" He shouted in annoyance. I raised my fist to punch his stupid ugly face.

"You can't hit a guys with glasses!" He shouted in his defence.

"Really?!" I asked sarcastically. I grabbed his hair and slammed his head against the wall multiple times, threw the bastard against the floor and kicked him in the stomach at least five times. Sorted.

"Calm down man!" He shouted as he threw up. To finish it off, I grabbed him by the collar to pull him to his feet. I calmly took off his glasses with one hand and punched him square on the nose with the other.

"I think you can" I said as I threw him against the ground again.

I walked out of the changing rooms and knocked on the girls door.

"Conway's sorted" I said and walked back to our changing rooms.

**Dawn's POV**

Paul said he's "sorted" Conway. By that, of course he means battered the living daylights out of him. Good. He is a sick perverted freak and he needs to be put in his place.

"You know Dawn. Paul only done that so Conway didn't see pictures of you" Misty said. I don't think she meant in an "Oh… He wants to be your boyfriend" way.

"Well yeah… He's a good friend" I said unphased.

"No Dawn… He likes you" Misty said again. Maybe she did.

"Yeah, as a friend" I said getting annoyed.

"Dawn, you know that's not what I meant" She said calmly.

"Yes! I do! But Paul isn't like that, he's a friend! Nothing else!" I shouted in her face as I stormed out of the changing room and went into the games hall.

Ok, so Chuck said we're going to be playing basketball. Suppose it's not that bad, at least we're not doing swimming, I don't want any pervs staring at me in my swimming costume.

"SHINJI!" Chuck shouted. Hm… I wonder why he's shouting Paul, nothing to do with Conway.

"Why the hell does Conway look like that?!" He shouted at Paul, while pointing at Conway.

"He took pictures of the girls getting changed, so I destroyed his phone, and destroyed him too" Paul said with a smirk.

"You. WHAT?!" He shouted at Conway. He couldn't possibly come up with an excuse.

"I, Uh…" Conway stuttered.

"What he's trying to say is he's a perverted freak" I said.

"Detention! Both of you! All of lunchtime today and for the rest of the week. Paul however, only today as, I assume you were trying to protect your girlfriend or something" He said understandably. Great, even more detention.

"No, just Dawn" I said.

"Yeah, your girlfriend, right?" He asked.

"No" I said bluntly.

"Yeah, yeah" He said with a small chuckle.

I walked away from him, fed up with his childish joke.

"Ok! Time for warm up!" Chuck boomed across the games hall.

"Get a partner and start dribbling around the court" He shouted. Me and Drew immediately partnered up. I grabbed a ball and realised. Why do we need partners for dribbling around the court?

"Chuck. Why do we need partners for dribbling?" I asked.

"Share a ball and pass between eachother while dribbling" He explained.

"Ok" I replied.

Drew was about a metre to my right, so I bounce passed ball sideways, he gladly returned it. We done that for a few minutes, Chuck blew the whistle to signify warm-up was over.

"Group together with another pair and we'll play a half-court match or two" Chuck said.

Me and Drew went with Gary and Ash, while the girls grouped together. All of them were sweating like hell besides Misty who seemed completely fine.

"Choose another group and play them" Chuck boomed once again.

We all sprinted towards the girls, solely because we knew we'd beat them. They were all exhausted and bad at the sport anyway.

"Guys… Go easy on us… Ok?" Dawn said as she doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

We all had an evil smirk on our faces.

"Ok" We all said sadistically.

Chuck blew the whistle to start the match, we let the girls start with the ball.

Dawn was dribbling it surprisingly well and done a fantastic pass over to May who dribbled at light speeds and pulled a three pointer. It went in.

We were all completely stunned. How the hell were they _that_ good? As they had just scored we started with the ball. Ash dribbled it about half way up the court and passed it to me. I was planning on getting as close to the hoop as possible so I didn't miss. I saw Leaf running towards me, she was fast, but I was faster. I full force charged up the court, just to get the ball casually swooped out of my hand by Misty, who went on to score a slam dunk. A slam fucking dunk.

"What the hell?!" Ash shouted in frustration.

We started with the ball. We weren't taking any shit. Gary threw the ball to me, I dribbled about a third up the court and passed to Drew. He dribbled a little further, to about the halfway mark and took a shot. I went right in.

"Yes!" We shouted in unison. We were so happy for getting one goal, against a team of girls.

They started off with the ball and flew up the court before we knew it, Misty had scored another slam dunk.

Chuck blew the whistle three times to signify the game was over.

We lost 3-1. To a group of girls.

Chuck was absolutely pissing himself. Barry's team destroyed the other group of girls. I think he said 13-0.

"Ok! It's time for a full-court match. Paul and Dawn's teams become a group. Barry and Ursula's teams group together" He said before he waited about a minute until we got ready.

He blew the whistle and we were off. Their team started with the ball. I sprinted up the pitch and easily took it off of Brendan. I passed it to Misty who absolutely flew up the court and scored a slam dunk, again. Her and her damn slam dunks. They started with the ball again, but this time, Dawn ran up and grabbed it off of Ursula. She then passed it to May who dribbled casually up the pitch and scored an easy shot at close range.

The game seemed to go very quickly, but apparently, we were playing for twenty-five minutes. Chuck blew the whistle multiple times to say the match was over. He said we won 23-2. We fucking destroyed them. The guys scored eight I think? But the girls scored the rest.

"Okay, ten minutes to get changed before lunch" He said as he started putting the balls back in a cupboard.

I went to the changing rooms and quickly got changed before the bell for lunch.

**Hello people! I know this chapter is pretty crap :/ But I enjoyed making Paul batter the shit out of Conway! Anyway, review!**


	6. After-school activities

**Dawn's POV**

I was quite looking forward to music, I wanted to show the teacher what we could do. We walked into the music department and entered class.

We walked in to see a whole bunch of instruments on an array of stands.

I saw a reasonably young woman, probably not even thirty. She had long flowing jet black hair. A set of headphones were perched upon her head with aerials sticking up out of both of them.

"Hello class" She said calmly. Taking her headphones off and leaving them to sit around her neck.

"I'm Miss Elesa, just call me Elesa" She said equally as calmly.

"I listened to your tape that you used to enter the school, and you're extremely talented. I would like a live performance of what you can do though. I'll give you a while to get ready and decide who's going first" She said with a nod of the head.

We decided that the guys would go first. Ash set up his drums. Gary and Drew both had different shaped guitars. Paul was in front of a microphone with a seven-string electric.

"This is a song I wrote quite recently" Paul said as Gary started strumming a tune.

**[Saviour-Skillet]**

**[Paul]**

_I'm everything you've wanted._

_I'm the one who's haunting you._

_I am the eyes inside of you,_

_Stare back at you._

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's nothing left to prove._

_Surrender you love,_

_It's all you can do, yeah._

_What you got?_

_What you want?_

_What you need?_

_Gonna be your saviour._

_Everything's gonna crash and break._

_But I know, yeah, I know._

_What you got?_

_What you want?_

_What you need?_

_Gonna be your saviour._

_Everything's gonna crash and break._

_Your saviour._

_It's time to redefine,_

_Your deophobic mind._

_Don't hesitate, no escape,_

_From secrets on the inside._

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's nothing left to prove._

_Surrender you love,_

_It's all you can do, yeah._

_What you got?_

_What you want?_

_What you need?_

_Gonna be your saviour._

_Everything's gonna crash and break._

_But I know, yeah, I know._

_I am the inside,_

_Staring back you [2x]_

_You need, you need me, yeah._

_What you got?_

_What you need?_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

_What you got?_

_What you need?_

_Everything's gonna crash and break._

_What you got?_

_What you want?_

_What you need?_

_Gonna be your saviour._

_Everything's gonna crash and break._

_But I know, yeah, I know._

_What you got?_

_What you want?_

_What you need?_

_Gonna be your saviour._

_Everything's gonna crash and break._

_Your saviour._

_I'm watching you._

_Cause you need,_

_Yeah, yeah, cause you need me._

_I'm watching you._

Elesa was clapping, so was I as well as all of the girls.

"That was really good, I can't see much to improve on. All of you are really talented" she said, accompanied with a sweet smile.

"Ok girls, are you ready?" She asked, turning towards us. Misty sat behind the drum kit. I got an electric and stood in front of a microphone, Leaf done the same. May got a bass and was standing behind us.

**[Stand in the rain – Superchick]**

**[Leaf] **

_She never slows down,_

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's _

_All alone, feels like it's all coming down._

_She won't turn around._

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries, _

_That first tear, the will not stop,_

_Raining down._

_**[Dawn] **_

_So stand in the rain._

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown._

_And one day what's lost,_

_Can be found._

_You stand in the rain._

_**[Leaf]**_

_She won't make a sound._

_Alone in this fight, with herself,_

_And the fears whispering, if she stands,_

_She'll fall down._

_She wants to be found._

_The only way out is through everything she's,_

_Running from._

_Wants to give up and lie down._

_**[Dawn]**_

_So stand in the rain._

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown._

_And one day what's lost,_

_Can be found._

_You stand in the rain._

_So stand in the rain._

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown._

_And one day what's lost,_

_Can be found._

_So stand in the rain._

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown._

_And one day what's lost,_

_Can be found._

_You stand in the rain._

We finished the song, I was sweating and panting. It was pretty intense. I think one of the loudest songs we have.

"That… was… amazing" Elesa said, dumbstruck. A small applause could be heard from the guys.

"You know Leaf, your voice is as beautiful as your body" Gary said. He really is an asshole.

Before Leaf could respond, Elesa cut in…

"Mister Oak, would you like to take a little trip to Ms Cynthia's office?" Elesa asked sarcastically.

"No" He replied quietly. Leaf seemed happy with her new guardian angel. No more flirting in Music class.

"Anyway, girls you're just as good as the boys, maybe even better" She said with a smirk.

"Only joking, you seem to be on more or less on the exact same skill level" She said more seriously this time.

"You will be perfect on Friday, unless you're unprepared. In which case, um… get prepared" She advised.

Just then, the bell rang to symbolise the end of our first day.

~o0o~

**Paul's POV**

Today was so boring! I barely managed today, never mind this whole week. Or the entire year! Ah! Why is life so horrible?

Everyone seemed happy to be at school, for whatever reason. They were all talking about their favourite subjects and classes. I was just about to start sulking towards my room when Dawn jumped in front of me.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"How was your day?" She said as cheery as ever.

"Fine, until you came along" I responded moodily as I went into my room and slammed the door.

"Mister Moody pants" I heard from the other side of the door. Dawn could be really childish sometimes.

I grabbed my iPod and put my earphones in. I lay on my bed and listened to my music for a while, until I got bored. I sat up looking for something to do. I couldn't be bothered playing my guitar. I might play Xbox with the other guys.

I entered the living room to Gary getting his ass totally kicked by Leaf on Call of Duty. It's always funny watching him fail, especially to a girl.

"Ah! You're obviously cheating! How the hell do you do that?!" Gary shouted in frustration.

Leaf just smirked as she 360 no-scoped him. Ha, classic.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gary shouted as he threw down the controller, smashing it to pieces.

"Bit of a bad loser are you Oak?" Leaf asked sarcastically, barely containing her laughter.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" He boomed in her face as he stormed towards his room.

I grabbed him by the arm, giving him a disappointed glare.

"Fuck off!" He shouted as he punched me square on the nose with his free hand. I was a bit stunned by his reaction.

He never gets this angry. In fact, he never gets angry at all, he's a really easy going guy.

"I think he's on his period" I said sarcastically.

The whole group erupted into laughter, but it quickly died down. Dawn seemed to take it too far and was laughing well after everyone else had stopped.

"We've only got one controller now, after Gary's little 'incident'" Drew pointed out.

"Shut up!" Was heard from Gary's room. This just made us laugh more.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Ash suggested.

"Sure" Misty replied.

"We need to buy some extra seats or something, at some point" Leaf suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

I walked towards the 3-seater couch and leaned against the side of it.

"Hell yeah! This is my favourite show!" Ash shouted as he fist-pumped the sky.

"Wait… PIKACHU!" He ran into his room and almost immediately came out with his yellow Pokemon sitting on his head.

"Now we just some of Mom's popcorn… NO! we don't have any !" He shouted in despair. He actually looked like he might cry.

"Er… Ash?" Misty said.

"Ya?!" He replied almost immediately perking up.

"Um… I can make you popcorn" She said. She almost sounded nervous.

"Yes! Please, please, please!" He said down on his knees.

"Okay…" she said stepping into the kitchen.

"Woop! Pokemon talk, Pikachu, Popcorn and a hot girl! What could be better" Ash shouted spinning on the spot.

We were all laughing at Ash's antics. I don't think he realises how much he complements Misty. I doubt Ash wants to go out with her or anything. He's just speaking what he thinks. Misty is good looking I suppose.

**Misty's POV**

Why did I offer to make popcorn. I don't even know how to make popcorn! I poked my head out of the kitchen to see Ash doing a hand-stand. He really is quite random, that's what makes him funny though.

I was searching through the cupboard. Luckily, I saw a packet of salted popcorn.

"Put in microwave for three minutes" I thought aloud

"Remove outer packaging and put in microwave" I said. I did as the packet said and removed the first lair.

"Ping!" The popcorn was finally finished.

I opened the microwave and poured the contents into a large bowl.

I walked through to the living room, with the bowl in my hands.

Ash ran up and snatched it out of my hands, without saying thanks.

He sat down next to Drew and started munching away, a bit rude.

Drew smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Dude, what was that about?!" He asked. Drew just pointed at me.

"Misty? What about Misty?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh! Thanks for the popcorn!" He said as he continued munching away.

He's just too dense for his own good. Drew was shaking his head at his friend.

I was going to take a seat, but Dawn had stolen it.

"Hey Dawn," Paul said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I need to ask you something" He replied.

"What?" she said, getting impatient.

"In fact, can we talk in private" He said

"Really? After all that?" She sighed as she walked into her room.

"Oh… He's gonna ask her out!" May said accompanied by a squeal.

**Dawn's POV**

"What do you want" I asked impatiently.

"I need to ask you a question" He replied.

"Oh, you don't say" I responded sarcastically.

"Would you mind helping me on a song?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'help you'" I demanded.

"Well, none of the guys' voices work with this song wrote, so…" He trailed off

"You want me to do some vocals" I said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, basically… I guess we could perform it on Friday" He suggested.

"That would be fine, but, I sort of have to know the song first…" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah… I'll bring the lyrics and stuff through later. You wanna go back through?" He replied.

"Yeah, sure" I answered.

~o0o~

"So…" May said, almost as soon as he we came back through.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Did he pop the question?" May said, wide-eyed.

"First off, no, I don't even like him. And second, 'Pop the question' means you propose to someone" I retorted.

"You just had to ruin my fun" May huffed, as she crossed her arms.

"WHAT?! A PIKACHU SO COULD DEFEAT A GOLEM!" Ash shouted at the TV

"Well… My Pikachu could!" Ash said as he patted his friend's head.

"Erm… Okay… Well, Dawn, what did Paul ask you about?" Misty asked.

"Oh! Yeah. Erm… We're gonna sing a song" I answered.

"Aw! So romantic!" May squealed as she made a heart with her fingers and fitted me and Paul into the frame.

"Actually, it's just because none of the guys' voices work with this song, so, he asked me to sing some parts. I think we're performing it on Friday" I stated.

"Stamping on my dreams… again…" May moaned.

"One more step another step" Drew sang.

"You're walking on my dreams" Ash added.

"Every breath another breath" Drew sang again.

"You're breathing when I breathe" Ash finished.

There was a long, awkward, silence in the group.

"What the hell was that?" May, finally asked.

"Oh, it's one of our songs. My favourite one, actually" Drew explained.

"Oh! We can perform it on Friday!" Ash suggested.

"I would like that! It sounds like a good song" May said.

"Yeah, okay, I guess we could" Paul said, as cheery as ever.

I was thinking about what we would be performing. Well, I was doing a song with Paul, some of the guys and the girls could help with that. But what about our group in general?

"Hey, what are we gonna perform?" I asked.

"Erm… I dunno…" Misty said.

"Erm… Eh… Girls? I have a song I wrote a while ago, I really like it… The notes and everything are quite simple, and repetitive… No, it won't work, there can only be one singer and one guitarist, so it wouldn't exactly show off all of the bands skills. Nevermind" Leaf blurted out.

"No, Leaf. That song sounds super personal, if you want to sing it, you can" I re-assured.

"Thanks, Dawn. You know, I just might" She said, with a smile, that almost looked sad.

"Well, then, what song are we gonna sing as a band?" Misty asked.

We all pondered for a while…

"Ah-ha! I have one! You know the song I wrote, erm… when was it? About two months ago?" May said.

"Yeah, Here Comes the Weekend, wasn't it?" I added.

"Yeah! That one!" May replied.

Me and May started chatting about our favourite songs, that we have made the best in general.

**Paul's POV**

"Guys," I said, hoping to get a reaction.

"Guys," I said again. No effect.

I went into my room and grabbed my electric and mini-amp. I took it to the living room, plugged my guitar in.

"Hello?..." I asked one more time, still no response.

Okay, well, their fault for not listening to me…

I played the best guitar solo out of all of our songs, the one that lasted for a good twenty seconds.

I started with the awesome tune. It immediately got their attention.

I think I could make out "Paul! What the hell?!" From the fantastic noise, but I didn't care, I kept playing the solo.

After I finished, the look on all of their faces was, brilliant. It was a mixture of surprised and really pissed off, just what I wanted.

"Okay. First off, that was an awesome solo… Second! Are you trying to deafen me?!" Dawn shouted in my face.

"Well, I was trying to talk to you about something, but you weren't paying attention. It may be an unorthodox means of gaining attention, but it works nonetheless" I commented smartly.

"Well then, what did you want to talk about?" Dawn asked.

"Do you wanna go out?" I asked simply.

"I knew you liked her!" May squealed.

"Not like that you utter idiot, I meant go outside, there is a skatepark somewhere near, I think" I said.

"Yeah, I haven't really done anything that even closely resembles exercise in a while" Misty said.

"Okay!" Ash cheered.

"Hang on… OAK!" Leaf shouted.

"Gary whatever-your-middle-name-is Oak! Get out here now!" Leaf shouted in an almost motherly tone.

"What?!" Gary shouted impatiently as he flung open his door.

"We're all going to a skatepark, wanna come?" Leaf asked in her 'sweet' voice.

Gary burst out laughing, Arceus knows why.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Leaf asked, completely confused.

"That's what she said!" Gary managed to blurt out before he started laughing again.

"Really? Oak, I mean, really?" Leaf said bitterly.

"Yes! Ha-ha! 'Wanna come?'" He sniggered in a terrible impression of Leaf.

Leaf sighed…

"Are going to the skatepark or not?" She asked in more serious tone.

"Ok, let me get my board…" Gary stated, wiping a tear from his eye.

He came skating out of his room with a helmet on, but no pads. Suppose he wanted to look 'Manly'.

I just realised, I forgot to add the new pegs and respray my bike. Damnit…

"Ah, shit…" I muttered under my breath.

"What is it Paul?" Dawn asked me, her head cocked to one side like a Noctowl.

"I bought paint and new pegs for my BMX, but I forgot to put it on, one of the pegs falls off all the time, and the colour's really dull" I explained.

"Well, looks like you're using a crap bike. Shame, as mine is really quite good" Dawn said smugly.

"You don't bike" I said bluntly.

"Oh, but I do, ten times better than you, no doubt" She said, equally as smug.

"Is that a competition?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Oh, it's on" She said with a competitive face on.

~o0o~

We arrived at the skatepark, all of us on a different vehicle. Me and Dawn on BMX's. Drew, Gary, Ash and Leaf were on boards, while Misty and May were on blades.

It was a short ride to the skate park. A couple of other kids were hanging around, as long as they didn't get in my way, it would be fine.

The guys on boards done the odd grind here and there. Ash slowly went up a quarter-pipe and went into a coffin, he smoothly rolled back down. What an idiot.

Me and Dawn both raced towards the quarter-pipe, she got there first. She flew up the ramp and done a backflip, then turned around, and landed perfectly. As if it was nothing. When she landed, she smoothly curved around me and gave a small wink. Dawn went flying back towards the quarter-pipe and used the momentum she picked up to do the same thing, again. I was seriously getting my ass whooped.

***Hides under bed***

**Please don't hurt me, I know it's late, but I was busy, you know, doing stuff. And by 'doing stuff' of course I mean completely procrastinating. Actually, I've been out with my friends most of the weekend. Mind you, that doesn't explain why I could finish this chapter, even though I started it two weeks ago… I mean nothing!**

***Runs away***

**Anyway! Can you tell the ending's rushed? Maybe? Yeah, this chapter's pretty crap, I have to admit… I'm not going to put every part of their school day in the story, don't worry. Only if something major happens… Yeah, I have a few ideas including jealousy and cat-fights. Take a wild guess what's gonna happen.**

**Oh! Something completely irrelevant but annoying, my mum made me get a haircut, so now I can't head-bang properly. GODDAMNIT! **

**Yeah, so, erm… Please don't kill me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Rush!

**Misty's POV**

Dawn was an absolute pro on the BMX. All the girls knew this, but Paul didn't. She'd only been biking for three, maybe four years? But to anyone else, she would look like she should be in the X Games. Actually, she should be X games. Paul attempted Dawn's Backflip and almost succeeded. Almost. He landed at a sketchy angle and fell off of his bike, a stunt peg also fell off the back. The boarders did a few grinds here and there. After we messed around for a while, we all went back to the dorm.

I came in and flopped on the couch. Ash ran in and jumped over the couch, to land right next to me.

"Hey Mist!" He said, as cheery as ever.

"Hey" I replied bluntly.

"What's wrong? You sound sad" He asked.

"Nothing, just, tired" I said, accompanied by a sigh. Ash stared at me for a while, and then gave me a hug. He hugged me for quite a while, I could feel my face heating up.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and ran away somewhere.

I sat there, doing nothing for about a minute.

"Getting awfully intimate with Ash there, Misty" May stated. I blushed a little, again.

"He was just cheering me up" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah" May said shaking her head.

"I don't like him like that!" I pointed out, blushing even more.

"Denial!" she sang. One good glare from me was enough to tell her to stop. She gave a sweet smile, and ran away.

I was getting really, quite, tired. I decided to go have a nice, long, sleep. I staggered to my bedroom, closed the door, and flopped down on the bed.

~o0o~

I woke up again to see Leaf standing over me.

"Finally!" She sighed.

"I've been trying to wake you for ages!" She said, pretending to sound exasperated.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Uh… Eight O'clock" She responded.

"Um… Okay? Why did you wake me anyway?" I replied.

"Oh, right, Cynthia wants to talk to us" She said, as she walked out of my room.

I slowly sat up in my bed and wiped the sleep from my eyes. Eventually, I got out of my bed and walked towards the living room.

"About time!" May said. I glared at her.

"Right!" Cynthia said with a clap of her hands, to get our attention.

"Have you sorted out the songs you're going to sing?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing a song with the girls and Paul. The guys have a song and I think Leaf is doing her own one?" Dawn explained.

Cynthia seemed a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, but we only have time for three songs, at most" Cynthia said.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll leave out my song" Leaf said, really quickly.

"Are you sure, Leaf? Paul and I don't mind" Dawn said. In fact, Paul didn't seem too happy about the idea.

"No. You and Paul worked hard on that song. I'll miss this one out" She persisted.

"Okay" Dawn said, finally accepting it.

"Right then. Erm… Make a list of instruments you need and we'll have them ready, backstage on Friday. Gary grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down the necessary instruments. He passed the paper to Dawn.

"Do you girls need anything else?" He asked.

"Erm… No" Dawn said, quickly scanning the paper, which she then handed to Cynthia.

~o0o~

**Paul's POV**

The whole week was a blur of boredom and useless information. But alas… Friday! We only a half-day at school, which was better than nothing. We also had the performances today, which was worth looking forward too.

After school, I was lying on my bed, completely peaceful. When Gary came bursting through my door.

"Paul! Serious problem!" Gary almost shouted.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"For your song, you need a violinist, only I can play violin!" He shouted.

"Well, you're playing violin then" I said bluntly.

Gary just stood there for a while. I could tell he felt stupid.

"That's not true" said Leaf as she popped her head through the door.

"Oh really?" Gary asked, teasingly.

"Yes, really, I play it really well, better than you, anyway" Leaf stated, with a smirk.

"Well then, we'll have a little competition. It won't take long, I'm sure Cynthia won't mind. After all the songs, we'll play a bit of fiddle. Whoever can play fastest for a certain amount of time, wins" Gary explained.

"Okay, but what's the catch" Leaf asked.

"If I win, You have to do anything I say, anything" Gary informed.

"Well, with limits. You don't get to see, or touch, anything. Okay?" Leaf added.

"A kiss then, nothing else" Gary suggested.

"Well, Okay, you won't win anyway. When I win, You have have to do whatever I want" Leaf said.

"You can see or touch anything you want" Gary said with a smirk. Leaf frowned at him and shook her head

"Get ready for the best kiss of your life" Gary said smugly.

Leaf sniggered at this.

"As if" She said simply and walked out.

"Paul, when are we actually performing?" Gary asked me after Leaf left.

"All the other kids start doing whatever they do at half six, but we go on at eight" I explained. He nodded his thanks and walked out.

Finally, some time to myself. Or so I thought. I heard a knock on my door. Can't I get any peace?

"Open" I said to whoever it was at the door. Dawn came in and sat at the end of my bed.

"So, have you memorised all of the lyrics and notes for our song?" Dawn asked.

"Yup, all in here" I said tapping my head.

"Oh, and Gary is doing the violin for our song" I told her.

"Oh, good that that's sorted" She said.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a while.

"Erm…" I started. "So, who's gonna be playing drums and keyboard? I mean I can play bass, you could do guitar. Just flip a coin I guess?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can do that now" She said, walking out my room. I stood up and followed her out the door.

Everyone was already in the living room, watching TV.

"Erm… Guys?" Dawn asked. Everyone turned to face her.

"We don't know who's gonna play drums or keyboard, for our song, so we're flipping a coin" Dawn explained.

"Mist, heads or tails?" she asked.

"Erm, tails I guess" She said. Dawn flicked a coin in the air and it landed on the carpet with a silent thud. She kneeled down to check what the result was.

"Erm… Heads! So it's Ash" She informed. Ash fist pumped the air and ran around the room for a while.

"Okay, May, heads or tails?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, Heads as well" She replied.

Dawn, once again, flicked the coin in the air, and, it once again, hut the carpet with a silent thud.

"Um… Heads, again. So, May, you're gonna be playing keyboard for the song" Dawn explained. May nodded. Drew seemed to be sniggering to himself. We all looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Well, your song is gonna suffer I'm afraid. She can barely play the guitar, never mind the keyboard" Drew said, still laughing.

"You think that's funny do you?! I'll kick your face in you stupid Grasshead!" She shouted as she stormed towards Drew. His eyes sprung open at her reaction.

She stamped hard on his toes, then slapped his cheek, leaving a prominent red mark where her hand had left. Drew smirked, through the pain. He quickly kissed May on the cheek, and ran away. May blushed heavily, before coming back to Earth and chased after Drew.

"I'll kill you Hayden!" She shouted after him.

"Love you too, April!" He said from the other side of the dorm.

The group laughed at their shenanigans. Even I was smirking a bit. After the laughter died down a little, Dawn began to speak.

"So, who's excited about the performance" She said, sounding like a teacher, or something.

"Memememememememe" Ash said really fast, as he started running around again.

"Better than sitting around doing nothing" I added.

"It'll be good to show the school what we can do" Leaf stated.

We all nodded. Silently agreeing. Ash finally calmed down and sat down next to Gary, on the floor. We all stopped talking, so I turned my attention to the TV.

"Owowowow!" Drew said as he tried to run away, but May grabbed his hair.

"What the hell?! It takes half an hour to style my hair like this!" Drew pouted.

"Aw… Boohoo to you!" May said sarcastically. The two started arguing about how stupid his hair is and how even May doesn't take that long to get ready.

"Would you two just get a room and shut up?!" Misty screamed, fed up with their pathetic bickering.

"I should get a room?! You can't keep your hands off of Ash!" May shouted back.

"Girls, please," Gary started.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted in unison.

"Can you take your tops off first, before you fight?" Gary asked, seriously.

"NO!" They both shouted and slapped a different side of Gary's face.

"Fine, jeez" He huffed.

After a while of them pulling each other's hair and Gary enjoying himself a tad too much. They were out of breath, simply from shouting at eachother. Before they could start again, I intervened.

"Don't, just, don't. I'm half deaf because of your stupid bickering. Plus the performances have started by now, don't you want to watch anyone else's stuff?" I asked, trying to calm the place down.

"Fine. We'll stop fighting. But I don't want to watch those other performances" Misty said. May shrugged her shoulders and flopped onto the couch.

"Good, nice and calm" I pointed out before also, flopping down on the couch.

"Unlike you Paul, to try and calm things down" Gary stated.

"Shut up" I said, waving a finger at him. I looked down at my watch and noted it was seven o'clock.

"Guys, it's just struck seven. Should we start getting ready?" I asked the group. We all sat there, pondering the idea.

"Yeah, we can put something presentable on, and have time to get ready for the performance" Leaf pointed out. We all nodded and walked off to our separate rooms.

Okay. First off, I'm gonna get a shower and clean up. I walked into the rather small bathroom to have a wash. I had only just noted the fact that there was a bath in here. Of course I had noticed it, but never really thought about it.

I put the shower to full heat so it would warm up faster. When I tested it I found it was of sufficient temperature. I quickly stripped off and jumped in the shower. Because I left the shower on full temperature, it was more or less boiling when I got in. It was so hot in fact, as soon as my skin touched it, I almost jumped back out of the shower. I quickly turned the heat down to around two thirds and let the water wash over my body.

After the shower, I wrapped a towel around my lower half and picked what I was going to wear.

"I don't want to look like a tramp, but something like a tux would be far too much" I thought aloud.

Perfect! A simple pair of black skinny jeans. I guess I could wear my skull T-shirt and a simple black hoodie. I threw all my clothes on the bed and dried myself off. Once I had underwear on, I shoved on my clothes. I checked my watch to see the time. It was waterproof, so I didn't take it off in the shower. It read twenty past seven, still some time. I quickly checked myself over in the tall mirror attached to my wardrobe. No creases in my clothes, that was good. Jesus, I'm acting like Drew.

I saw Ash sitting on the couch, watching TV, waiting for everyone else to emerge from their rooms.

"Hey Paul! You ready?" He asked in his cheery as ever voice. I grunted and gave a nod.

Ash was wearing something similar to me, only, he had different colours. A pair of blues skinny jeans adorned his lower half. While he had a red T-shirt on with a blue unzipped hoodie on top of that. Ash started tapping the beat of the song we were going to perform on his thighs.

**Leaf's POV**

Finally! I was ready. A nice pair of skinny jeans with a very loose tank top that hung over my chest. I had a beautiful pair of heels that added a few inches of height. I put on a Victoria Beckham perfume May got me for my last birthday. Okay! Let's see if anyone else is ready.

I walked out of my bedroom to see several of my friends sitting on the couches. Well, I wouldn't class Gary as a friend but, you know. Gary was wearing purple skinny jeans with a black T-shirt and a strange amulet hanging around his neck.

Dawn was sitting on the two-seater, next to Gary, wearing her usual style. A white T-shirt with a black waistcoat over that. A short pink skirt with large pink boots. Golden clips to hold her long blue hair back and her signature white beanie, sitting on her head.

Drew came running out of his room and jumped over the three-seater to land right next to Paul.

"Sorry Leaf, I didn't want May getting the last seat" he said apologetically. I just shrugged my shoulder and sat down on the floor.

Suddenly, May came flying out of her room and was about to jump over the three-seater, when she noticed Drew sitting in the spot she was going to take.

"Damnit Drew!" She said, annoyed and sat down next to me. We were talking in our small conversations, waiting for Misty.

"Hey guys, isn't Misty taking a while?" I pointed out. We all nodded.

"We've got fifteen minutes before we're meant to perform" Paul said, looking at his watch.

Ash jumped up and almost took Misty's door off of its hinges when he went flying into her room. A scream was heard, and Ash was almost immediately out of her room.

"S-She's n-naked" Ash whispered, with a shudder.

"Lucky boy" Gary stated with a smirk.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing Ketchum?!" Misty screamed from her room.

"Just came to check on you" Ash innocently called back. Well, he's already back to normal.

Misty sighed and went back to getting changed. Just under five minutes later, she emerged from her in her normal get up.

Jean shorts adorned her waist, with her yellow crop-top over her chest and her red suspenders that she said were 'Lucky'.

"We have ten minutes! Come on!" I practically shouted, grabbing Misty's wrist and pulling her out of the dorm.

The entire group followed as we ran towards the assembly hall.

Misty broke free of my hold and ran ahead. Because of all the competitive swimming she does, and the training for that, means she is really fit. I could feel a large bead of sweat running down my face, I'm gonna be a hell of state by the time we reach our venue.

The buzz of all the people talking that were crammed into the hall could now be heard as we approached where we were going to perform.

"And now! The first band going to perform tonight! It's the girls!" Cynthia called out. I swore under my breath at late arrival.

The quiet chatter had erupted into an uproar of pure noise and confusion as to why we weren't there.

We came bursting through the main doors. All the heads in the room turned towards us.

"Ah! Here they are!" Cynthia said in relief.

The crowd parted for us to go on stage and I kinda felt like a rockstar.

Dawn went up to the mic on stage.

"Heh, sorry for being so late, Misty took a little while getting ready" Dawn explained.

Misty gave an innocent wave and a sweet smile. This time, May took the mic.

"This is a song I wrote a few months ago. It's just really about having fun and partying" May stated.

"Okay, so this is it, Here Comes the Weekend" May said before everyone got behind their instruments and got started.

**I know! I know! It's Late again! And not even 3,000 words about 2,750. But I was really struggling to find any more Ideas. All the songs will be in the next chapter. Also! The new release date will be Sunday because it will be difficult to fit back into Friday. Oh well… I've been hanging around with my friends all week and not really had time to write anything, and when I did, I got bored quickly. I hope this chapter was okay… Well, erm… Peace out! I guess…**


	8. Stars and Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon… sadly

**Leaf's POV**

May started with a weird tune on her keyboard. All eyes in the crowd were on us. After only a few seconds of the strange tune, Dawn started singing as well.

**[Here comes the weekend – P!nk]**

**Anything in brackets is the rest of the band.**

_**[Dawn] **__Here comes, comes the weekend. Hear it calling, like a siren. (oh, oh)_

_We don't, want no problems, we don't like them (no). Keep it moving._

_Here come the weekend. Setup your sirens. (oh, oh)_

_Here come the weekend. Setup your sirens. (oh, oh)_

_**[May**__**] **__I just wanna play, big city, holiday. _

_So get out of my way. _

_If you know, what's better for you (oh, oh)._

_I'm tearing up the night, lipstick and leather tights._

_Not looking for a fight, no (oh, oh)._

_High heels and cherry wine, not wasting any time._

_We take it like a bomb, about to blow (oh, oh)._

_**[Dawn] **__Here comes, comes the weekend._

_Hear it calling, like a siren (oh, oh)._

_We don't, look for trouble. _

_Just enough to see in double._

_Here comes the weekend. Setup your sirens._

_Here comes the weekend. Setup your sirens (oh, oh)_

_**[May]**__ Drink some pink champagne._

_I don't know yet, but we'll forget so,_

_Fuck what they say._

_Let's run the floor until it breaks (oh, oh)._

_I'm tearing up the night._

_Lipstick and leather tights._

_Not looking for a fight, no (oh, oh)._

_High heels and cherry wine._

_Not wasting any time._

_We take it like a bomb about to blow (oh, oh)_

_**[Dawn] **__Here comes, comes the weekend._

_Hear it calling, like a siren (oh, oh)._

_We don't, look for trouble._

_Just enough to, see in double._

_Here comes the weekend. Setup your sirens._

_Here comes the weekend. Setup your sirens (oh, oh)._

_Here comes the weekend. Setup your sirens._

_Here comes the weekend. Setup your sirens (oh, oh)._

_Here comes the weekend. Setup your sirens (oh, oh)._

_Here comes the weekend. Setup your sirens (oh, oh)_

The crowd were going completely mental, including the guys. From what I could see, they really enjoyed the song. Cynthia walked along from backstage, to congratulate us. She walked to the front of the stage and took the mic off of the stand.

"Well! Wasn't that brilliant?" Cynthia called. The crowd started cheering like hell, I assume that means yes. I could really get used to this, everyone calling out our names. I felt like jumping into the crowd and accepting all the high fives.

"Unless I'm mistaken, May, wasn't there a bit of a swear in that song?" Cynthia asked. May immediately covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot about that!" May apologised. Cynthia's face cracked into a massive, genuine smile.

"Don't worry about that, everyone here is at least sixteen, you're not exactly kids" Cynthia explained. May blew a sigh of relief and she stopped sweating.

"Now," Cynthia started trying to get the crowd's attention.

"We have another band in the school, and they have also prepared a little song for us." Cynthia informed. Judging by the cheers from the crowd, they were equally as happy about that.

The curtain in front of the stage closed and some dim lights were switched on so we could see. Our group walked off to the side. Once we entered the short corridor between the stage and crowd, the boys passed by us, all of which you could tell were quite excited. Naturally, I smiled at all of them, except Gary, he just winked.

We entered the crowd and managed to stay right at the front.

The curtains lifted to show all of the boys in their positions, ready to play. Drew started with a quiet tune on the keyboard.

**[We Are – Hollywood Undead] **(love this damn song)

_**[Ash] **__We are! We are! We are made from broken parts_

_We are! We are! We are broken from the start._

_And our hearts! Our hearts! They were beating in the dark._

_Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts._

_**[Gary] **__If you can lose it all then welcome to Broadway._

_Sell your golden dreams and the name on the Marquis._

_And I can hold it up, but I hold it up partly._

_It out of here, in hell but it's getting real dark see._

_So are sick in the bitterness of the lonely._

_To all, you overdosed in the miles of coke fiends._

_Every step another step, you're walking on my dreams._

_Every breathe another breathe, you're breathing when I breath_

_I watched them come, gotta watch the rest go._

_I'm married to the devil in the city of angels._

_So come all you wicked, to the world of the empty._

_I know I need it all, so baby don't tempt me._

_I'm knocking on your door._

_Nope, nobody sent me._

_I'm just checking all your bitches,_

_like I'm checking this check sheet._

_Put your hats on, or it'll get soft._

_You can see god when I take my mask off._

_**[Ash] **__We are! We are! We are made from broken parts_

_We are! We are! We are broken from the start._

_And our hearts! Our hearts! They were beating in the dark._

_Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts._

_**[Gary] **__The fame's your best friend, you love it, no questions._

_Beating down your door, is the face of rejection._

_And once again, it's a tragedy ending._

_We never wanted more, we never needed your blessing._

_And who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream?_

_Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen._

_With a gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky._

_Crooked smile on his face, he doesn't think he can die._

_So grab a pick and an axe._

_Cause we try, we cry._

_And grab a bottle of Jack._

_As we die, inside._

_So when you look in these eyes, whatcha see now?_

_Murder the monster you've made._

_And watch him bleed out._

_We're in a life when it's kill or lose._

_Just lie, motherfucker, till you hear the truth._

_From under the streets, and the gutters of youth._

_Just cry, motherfucker. Yeah I'm talking to you!_

_**[Ash] **__We are! We are! We are made from broken parts_

_We are! We are! We are broken from the start._

_And our hearts! Our hearts! They were beating in the dark._

_Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts._

_**[Gary] **__From the city of Angels!_

_And every vessel of dead bones!_

_Is there no one to save us?_

_Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us!_

_From the city of Angels!_

_And every vessel of dead bones!_

_Is there no one to save us?_

_Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us!_

_**[Ash] **__We are! We are! We are made from broken parts_

_We are! We are! We are broken from the start._

_And our hearts! Our hearts! They were beating in the dark._

_Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts._

Wow. They really are quite good. The crowd, including me, were cheering just as much, or possibly more, than they were for us. Gary gave an arrogant bow and placed the guitar on a stand before heading back stage.

Dawn and May were heading for the stage, as they were both playing a part in the joint-song.

Cynthia stepped forward, holding a mic and the curtains closed before us.

"Okay! Who enjoyed that then?" Cynthia asked, the crowd cheered just as much as before.

"Who preferred the girls song?" She called, a large amount of people were whooping.

"And the guys?" She added. About an equal amount of people responded.

"Okay! Okay! Well, now, we have something a bit surprise for you all. A joint-song between the lead singers of both bands, and a few other people from the two groups. Does that sound good?" She boomed, the crowd went crazy, again.

"Okay! Here it is!" She said as she walked off stage.

A few seconds after she walked off stage, a violin could clearly be heard from behind the curtains, accompanied by a electric guitar.

Suddenly, the songs pace quickened a bit and the electric was replaced with a bass, but the violin could still be clearly heard. Just as drums started joining in, the curtains opened.

_**[Awake and Alive – Skillet] **__(this song is an absolute tune. My favourite song!)_

_**[Paul] **__I'm at war with the world cause they, try to pull me into the dark._

_I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slipping from your arms._

_**[Dawn] **__It's getting harder to stay awake. _

_And my strength is fading fast, you breath into me, at last!_

_**[Paul] **__I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside! _

_Now! It's my time! I'll do what I want, cause this is my life!_

_Here!_

_**[Dawn] **__Right Here! Right Now!_

_**[Paul] **__I stand my ground and never back down!_

_I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive._

_I'm at war with the world cause I,_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul._

_I've already made up my mind._

_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold._

_**[Dawn] **__When my faith is getting weak._

_And I feel like giving in, you breath into me again!_

_**[Paul]**__ I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside! _

_Now! It's my time! I'll do what I want, cause this is my life!_

_Here!_

_**[Dawn] **__Right Here! Right Now!_

_**[Paul] **__I stand my ground and never back down!_

_I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive._

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_In the dark._

_I can feel you in my sleep._

_In your arms I feel you breath into me._

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you!_

_Forever I will live for you!_

_I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside! _

_Now! It's my time! I'll do what I want, cause this is my life!_

_Here!_

_**[Dawn] **__Right Here! Right Now!_

_**[Paul] **__I stand my ground and never back down!_

_I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive._

_Waking up waking up._

_Waking up waking up._

_Waking up waking up._

_Waking up waking up._

The crowd went even more insane, if that was possible. I hate to admit it, but, that was definitely better than either of the songs. And, unfortunately, from what I saw, Gary is a beast on violin. He played that song easily, without breaking a sweat. It will definitely be a challenge, but I can do it.

Cynthia, once again, went to the front of the stage and started talking.

"Well, no offence to the other guys, but that was definitely the best one so far, what do you think?" Cynthia asked. Judging by the crowd's reaction, I'd say the agree.

"Okay! One last thing before the end of the show! Gary Oak here," She started as she pointed at Gary.

"Told me about a little challenge the he and Leaf has arranged" Cynthia explained, as the spotlight came on me, then back to Cynthia.

"So, guys, would you like to get started?" She asked us. I walked towards the stage and got one. Cynthia handed Gary the mic as she walked past him.

"Okay, here are the rules. We have to play fiddle as fast as we can for a minute, it can be any song we want, as long as it's fast. After the minute, we're gonna ask Cynthia and multiple other judges who won. On the very small chance of Leaf winning, I have to do anything she wants, I'm thinking of making a few suggestions" He explained with a wink, I just slapped the back of his head as I walked past.

"But, when I win, I give Leaf the best kiss ever" He said, with another wink.

"Okay then! Let's get started" he called.

I stood in front of the furthest mic. I positioned my Dad's violin under my chin and rested the bow on the strings.

The crowd called THREE! TWO! ONE! And we got started.

I played a tune that my Dad taught me when I was very young, he always loved playing fiddle for me. It was quite erratic, but every now and then repeated the same tune. Gary looked over to me nervously. I was beating him. Just when I thought my victory was for sure, a string broke!

Damnit! I tried still playing the song, but it just wasn't right. I fell to me knees and accepted my loss. Gary looked down at me and smirked heavily. He won. Stupid old damn thing, I should have checked the strings properly before I played.

Gary finished his song and took another arrogant bow. Damnit Oak. We walked over and offered a hand to help me up. I ignored it and stood up by myself.

"Well, looks like I won!" He called out in delight as he turned to face me.

"Wait a minute," Cynthia shouted. Gary looked at her, confused.

"We agree that since a string broke on Leaf's violin, it's a draw" She explained. Gary looked disappointed.

"No." I said bluntly. Gary looked up at me with a genuinely confused look on his face. He mouthed the word 'what?'.

"It's my fault it broke, I should've checked it" I explained.

I grabbed Gary's face and pushed my own lips against his. A bunch of 'aw…' could be heard from the crowd.

Gary bit my bottom lip to ask for entry. I opened my mouth a little and let his tongue explore the innards of my mouth.

It took me a while to realise I was making out with Gary in front of the whole school. My eyes shot open and I ran away with embarrassment.

"Leaf! Wait!" Gary called after me. I ignored him and kept running. I felt the first tear trickle down my cheek.

I ran the whole way to the dorm and ran inside. I bolted to my room and slammed the door, as well as locked it. I lay on my bed and let the tears freely fall down my face.

**Gary's POV**

God Damnit Oak! You're such an idiot! You should've known she'd get upset. Fucking hell!

I need to apologise to her.

I ran all the way to the dorm, trying to catch up with her. I could hear the footsteps of someone else following me. I assume some of the girls going to comfort her.

Once I got in the dorm, I headed straight for her room. Violent sobs could clearly be heard from the other side of the wall. As well as "Not again, not again" or something like that. Misty burst through the door, followed by her other friends.

I ignored them. I knocked on the door in hope that she'd let me in. She didn't. Leaf just kept on crying.

"Leaf, let me in. Tell me why you're upset" I asked.

"Go away!" She screamed and threw something at the door.

"Come on Leaf, please. I feel really bad, just let me help" I said.

A few seconds of silence came from the room, then the bolt slid over, unlocking the door. I opened the door and closed it behind me, as well as locking it.

Leaf walked over and sat on her bed. Her eyes, still red and puffy from her recent crying. I quietly sat down next to her on her bed and said nothing.

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and simply sniffled.

"Now, what's got you so worked up?" I asked calmly.

She looked like she was about to start crying, but blinked back the tears.

"When I was really young. Me and my parents were at our favourite restaurant on a Friday night. We were walking home. They were both holding one of my hands. We took a short cut through some dark alleyway. They must've thought it was okay because the two of them were there" I explained.

~o0o~

A young girl was slowly skipping down a street, each of her parents holding a different hand. The father took a small turn to walk down an alleyway, so the family could get home quicker. The young girl still had a huge, happy grin on her face, little did she know, her life was about to drastically change. A flash, accompanied by a loud bang came out of the shadow. Something came flying out of the dark and hit the mother in the belly, she cried out in pain and fell to ground.

"Mommy! No!" The young girl cried as she ran to her mother. Her father knelt down so he could reach the little girl's level.

"Leafy, you have to go away now, you have to run" Said the father as another loud bang came from a corner.

"No! Daddy! No!" The little girl cried out.

"Run" The man whispered as the last of his life drained away.

As much as she didn't want to, she followed her father's instructions, and ran. She ran for what seemed like an eternity. She ran until her legs ached and she almost collapsed.

~o0o~

"My parents were murdered. I ended up in an orphanage in Jubilife City. When I was fourteen, I got invited to a party by a few kids in my year. I asked the woman who ran the Orphanage and she said no. Later that night around ten or so, I decided I was going to that party. What a stupid kid I was. I jumped out of my window and ran to where the party was. It had already started so I took a shortcut through an alleyway. Of course I was scared out of my skin because of what happened at a similar place. I decided to take the risk anyway. I was running through they alleyway when suddenly something grabbed me. I couldn't breathe and I passed out" Leaf explained. I nodded to show he understood. she still had to hold back the tears

"I woke up a while later in a room that stunk horribly. I had no underwear or trousers on. I was well aware of what had happened" Leaf said. She obviously couldn't hold it back anymore and burst into tears.

"I put my clothes and started walking, I didn't know where, but I was walking. I had one thought in mind. On my way to wherever I was going, a group three girls saw me walking aimlessly. Seeing a crying girl stumbling through the streets at eleven at night, they decided to help. They asked what had happened. I told them everything. I explained how fucked up my life was to a bunch of strangers. Apparently they were all having a sleepover and they invited me. I had nowhere else to go so I agreed. It's good that those girls found me when they did, because that night, I was going to kill myself" She sobbed. I embraced her in a massive hug and made shh-noises trying to calm her down.

"Those three girls, they were May, Misty and Dawn. Weren't they?" I asked. She just nodded and cried even more into my chest. We sat there for at least an hour, with her just crying into me.

Eventually, she stopped and pulled out of the hug. She looked up and me and smiled. I smiled back. She gave me a thank you hug. I patted her on the back and stood up to leave.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"Anything for a friend" I said equally as quietly in reply.

I walked out of her room and slowly closed the door behind me.

All of her friends were standing outside, looking expectantly. I simply nodded in their general direction. They all hugged me at once.

"Thank you" Dawn said before leaving the hug and knocking on Leaf's door before walking in. All of her friends followed.

Paul looked up from his iPod and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just say, Leaf's feeling better" I explained before going to my own room.


	9. Pokeball! GO!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I still don't own Pokemon.

**Gary's POV**

It all makes sense now. The way she reacts to flirting. She's scared, and she should be. The first time, I was joking around about, well, you know. She ran away in tears, she was scared that it might happen again. I understand why she reacts the way she does. I understand.

**Leaf's POV**

I didn't realise Gary had a nice side to him. I thought he was permanently an arrogant player, but, he does have a sweet side to him. I just hope he keeps the sweet side and doesn't act like, well, himself.

The girls came in after Gary had left. I could tell they were grateful of his help, as was I. I wasn't crying or anything, so, the girls and I were just talking about when we first met and our early memories as friends. It was nice to just reminisce about our past and some of the best moments we've had together.

It was nice and warm in my room when I first woke up. Not too cold or too hot, just, warm. I sleepily stumbled out of my room, rubbing my eyes.

"Sleep well?" Gary asked almost as soon as I came out of my room. I simply nodded my head and sat down next to May.

I could smell something… Bacon! I could smell bacon! I was completely awake now. I loved bacon. Though I don't eat as savagely as May, when it comes to bacon, my manners are thrown out of the window.

"Who's cooking bacon?!" I asked impatiently.

"I was just as excited as you. Apparently, Ash can cook really well!" May responded. At this, Drew snorted.

"Ash can't cook" Drew stated simply.

"Ahh!" Ash screamed just on cue.

"See" Drew said.

I could see Ash as he ran to one end of the kitchen and filled a basin with water and throwing the water towards the other side of the kitchen.

"Phew! A fireman's job is hard work!" Ash pointed out as he flexed his bicep.

He walked into the living room and flopped down next to Gary. He sat there and stared straight ahead of him.

"Erm… Ash? What about breakfast?" May asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna have some cereal!" Ash exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen.

May sighed and also went into the kitchen. Misty silently turned on the TV. Yet another water Pokemon documentary was displayed on the television. We were all watching TV in silence when there was knock at the door.

Misty stood up and opened the door. I couldn't quite make out who was as Misty was in the way.

"Erm… Is Dawn here?" Said the mysterious voice. Paul immediately looked towards the door at the mention of Dawn's name. He totally does like her.

Dawn stood up and walked towards the door. Misty came back and sat down.

"Hi, eh… Me and a few of the guys are going to a club, in town, tonight, and eh… we were wondering if maybe, erm… you and a few friends might want to come?" He asked, clearly nervous.

"That's what she said!" Gary quickly shouted. God damn it Oak.

"Well, erm… I guess so, yeah" She responded.

"Sounds like fun" May shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay! When should we be there?" Dawn asked.

"We're going to be at around nine or so. I guess come then, I suppose" He replied.

Dawn waved goodbye and slowly closed the door.

"Who was that?" Paul asked as soon as she sat down.

"Barry, why?" She replied.

"No reason" Paul responded before going back to whatever he was doing.

He may as well just confess his undying love for her. I mean, really, it's so obvious.

"Can we go?" Gary asked. Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't see why not" Dawn answered.

"Yes! I'm gonna get wrecked!" Gary shouted with glee.

"Erm… Well for one, we're sixteen, we can't buy alcohol and two, like hell are you getting drunk" Drew pointed out.

"Well, one, they don't know we're sixteen. And two, try and stop me!" Gary replied. Drew sighed and shook his head.

"Gary might be on to something you know" May stated.

"No, not you too" Drew said.

"What? I've been drunk before. Seven times at least" May pointed out.

"May, last time you done that, you passed out and we had to practically drag you home. You're not getting drunk" I scolded

"I'm not a baby you know, I can handle myself" May retorted.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you home" I said as I went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

What's May thinking about? Why would she go out and get drunk _again_. Like she said, at least seven times. Three of which were in this year! I personally have never been drunk and don't ever plan to be. It leaves me in such a vulnerable state, and, apparently you become a completely different person. I don't like the thought of that. Well, I'm not her mom, she needs to make her own mistakes and learn from them, and from the look of it, there is no changing her mind.

I looked through a few cupboards and found a box of Cheerios, I love these damn things. I poured some into bowl and followed it with milk. Just as I began eating them, Drew came into the kitchen.

"Hey Leaf, can you please try and talk May out of getting smashed, people can be very vulnerable when they're drunk. I don't want her getting hurt" Drew asked as he too, poured some Cheerios into a bowl.

"I can try, but, when May has her mind set on something, especially partying until the sun comes up, it's near impossible to get her to change it but, it better to try and fail than to fail to try" I responded. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I too am against the idea but, it will be difficult to change her mind" I added, he also nodded at this.

"Well, I can try to convince her, but, it will probably be futile" Drew responded.

He walked back out of the kitchen with his bowl of Cheerios and sat next to May. He said nothing for a while, he just ate his cereal.

"Okay, what do you want?" May asked impatiently.

"Nothing, nothing" He answered.

"Actually, there is something, please don't get drunk, I don't want you getting hurt" Drew asked.

"Aw… Does wittle Drewy like me?" May said talking like a baby.

"Pfft, don't be so ridiculous. As if anyone could ever be attracted to _you_" He said spitefully. You could tell it struck a nerve.

"Who exactly do you think you are?! At least I don't wear a tuft of grass for a wig!" She shouted at him.

"Oh… burn" Gary added.

"Shut up you arrogant man-whore!" May screamed at him.

"Looks like it that time of the month!" Gary stated.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She shouted repeatedly as she bolted in Gary reaction. Before he could react, she had pulled him off the couch and was sitting on him, as well as punching his face in.

"Drew, she's a keeper! Feisty ones are good in bed!" Gary shouted.

May responded to this by biting his trapezoid. Gary screamed in pain, but quickly recovered.

"Love bites? I don't even know you!" Gary said.

May had gone through so many types of torture, she didn't know how to hurt him a new way.

She stood up and let him go, before running away crying.

"God damnit Oak!" I shouted as I ran after May. She ran into her room and slammed the door.

I knocked on the door, hoping she would let me in.

"May, come on, it's just Gary being Gary!" I said in hopes that she would come out.

"Would it help if I kicked him in the balls?" I asked.

"Kinda" She responded. I quickly ran over to Gary and stopped in front of him. I gave a sweet smile before full-force kicking him in the crotch.

"Ah! Jesus! What was that for?" He asked, while crawling up in ball on the floor.

"For upsetting May you bastard!" I shouted at him.

"She bit me for fucks sake!" He replied.

"That doesn't matter, you don't make a girl cry!" I retorted.

"How is that fair?! She's allowed to eat me, but I can't make a joke?!" He said.

"Like I said, don't make a girl cry!" I responded with a kick in the stomach, this completely winded him. It took a while for him to get his breath back.

"Whatever" He said in a voice that sounded like he'd been smoking for decades. He sat on the couch and glared at me.

I gave him a sweet smile and went over to May's room. She must've heard me approach because I heard the bolt slide over as I stopped in front of the door. I hastily opened the door and walked inside. May looked completely fine. In fact, she looked happy.

"It's so cute when you hurt Gary" She pointed out.

"How is beating the living daylights out of someone cute? I find it hilarious, but not cute" I asked, confused.

"Well, you obviously like eachother and that makes anything you do together cute" She answered.

"You've been reading too many romance stories" I informed.

"Nah, not enough!" She replied sarcastically.

"So, are still planning to get hammered?" I asked seriously.

"Maybe only a few drinks" She answered.

"Okay… But only a few drinks" I responded.

"'k" She replied simply.

"I'm serious, even Drew's worried about you" I stated.

"I know Leaf! Jeez, lay off it" She exclaimed.

"Sorry for being worried about my best friend" I said.

"Yeah, I know, but come one, you're not my mom" She pointed out.

"I guess I am being over-protective" I admitted.

"By the way, thanks for beating the living hell out of Gary" She added. I nodded at this.

"Right!" I started as I clapped my hands together.

"What are you wearing for tonight?" I asked. May let a huge grin appear on her face and nodded.

~o0o~

Finally! Me and May had picked out the perfect outfit! You think it wouldn't take two hours to look through a wardrobe, but apparently so. May stood in her outfit with jazz hands. I twirled my finger, asking her to do the same.

She wore a tight, red top that looked like a shrunken dress. A pair of grey, skinny jeans adorned her legs, as well a pair of black high-heels with small golden spikes sticking out both sides.

I won't need any help getting an outfit ready, I'm not thinking of anything to snazzy. I don't think I'll be out for that long, only an hour or two. I might just wear my usual get up.

"Okay! I have the perfect outfit, for a perfect night!" May squealed in delight.

"Remember! No more than three drinks!" I reminded. She nodded

"Hey, what time is it?" May asked. I looked down at my watch and frowned.

"Only one in the afternoon" I informed as I flopped down onto my friends bed.

"Well, what do we do for eight hours?!" May exclaimed. I pondered this question.

"I guess we could see what everyone else is doing" I suggested. May quickly got changed into normal clothes and neatly folded her outfit to lay on her bed.

We walked out to see everyone sitting in the living room, looking equally as bored as us.

"You didn't have one of those decade-long crying sessions, did you?" Paul asked soon after we came out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You know, when you cry for over an hour. You've had one, Dawn's had one…" Paul answered.

"Erm… No, we were just picking out an outfit for tonight" I explained. Paul immediately shook his head.

"No, you don't spend two ours picking what clothes to wear. You _can't_" He responded.

"Obviously, _we _can" I retorted. He shrugged his shoulder and, once again, paid attention to his iPod.

"So," Dawn started.

"What are we meant to do for eight hours?" She asked.

"Me and May were asking ourselves that same, very thing" I added.

"Well, any suggestions?" She questioned. We all shrugged our shoulders, simultaneously. Suddenly, Ash gasped loudly.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Ash begged with his hand waving in the air.

"Pokemon! We all have Pokemon! We can show eachother our Pokemon and maybe even have a battle!" He suggested.

"You know, that's not too bad an idea" Gary added.

"Please don't have another rival moment" Drew pleaded before they could start arguing. Ash quickly ran into his room and cam out with a Pikachu sitting on his head.

"_Pika!" _The electric mouse squealed happily.

"Aw!" All the girls, including me, cooed.

"He's so awesome! He's really strong and fast and cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ha-ha, that's nothing!" Gary stated arrogantly as he tossed a ball in the air.

"_Umbreon!" _ The dog-like creature called out.

"It's cool, I guess" I pointed out. Gary looked a bit upset by this.

Eventually, the whole dorm was filled with our Pokemon. The most impressive of which, being Paul's

A gargantuan Torterra filled up most of the room, accompanied by a large Staraptor. He couldn't release any more, as the room would get even more cramped.

Drew had released a Roselia that was being sociable and talking with all the new Pokemon.

May only let out her Skitty that happily slept on her head. Misty let out her Corsola and her silly Psyduck came out without asking. Finally, Dawn released her Piplup and Buneary. Everyone had released their Pokemon but me. You see, I was never allowed Pokemon at the orphanage, so I never had the chance to become a trainer.

"Hey Leaf! Why don't you let out your Pokemon?" Ash asked in his usual cheery tone.

"Well, you see, erm…" I stuttered.

"You don't have any Pokemon, do you?" Ash asked. I simply shook my head.

"Don't worry! It's never too late to become a trainer! Sure most people start at ten, like me, but there is no need to worry! We can catch a Pokemon for you!" He assured.

"Nah, the orphanage never let me have one, there's no point" I replied.

"Rubbish! We can go out and get you one now! It think there are some empty fields nearby, there are bound to be Pokemon there!" He responded. I smiled at his kindness.

"Come on everyone! We're off to get Leaf a Pokemon!" Ash called to the group as he confidently marched out the door.

~o0o~

Ash ran all the way to the field he was talking about. And yes, the place was crawling with wild Pokemon, but, none of them I really took a fancy to. I was walking through the field, when I came across a honey-smelling tree. Suddenly, a small, cherry looking Pokemon jumped out. It looked really cute, I quite liked this one.

"Erm… Guys? I think I've found a good Pokemon" I called. Within a minute, Ash was there.

"Okay! Pikachu, I want you to do whatever Leaf says, 'k" He asked his partner.

"_Pika-Pika!_" It responded. Oh god, I don't know how to battle.

"Erm… Pikachu, er… attack that Pokemon" I instructed as I pointed towards the Pokemon.

Pikachu obviously didn't know what to do, I hadn't really given him a clear instruction.

"Oh wait!" I shouted as I tried to recall that one time I watched a battle on TV.

"Use Quick Attack!" I called out.

"_Pika!" _He called as it shot towards the wild Pokemon at unbelievable speed.

Pikachu slammed into the wild Pokemon with immense force. As soon as it made contact, the wild Pokemon looked badly damaged.

"Okay! Take this!" Ash instructed as he shoved a Pokeball into my hands. I knew what to do know, I'd seen this part.

"Pokeball, GO!" I yelled as I threw the capsule at the wild Pokemon. For a second it floated in front of the Pokemon, and I thought it didn't work. When a red beam shot out from the ball, absorbing the Pokemon. It landed on the ground with a slight thud and shook a few times, until, a ping came from the ball. Confirming I had caught the wild Pokemon.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I ran over and lifted the Pokeball in the air.

"That was a Cherubi, by the way" Paul informed from behind me. I turned around to see everyone standing, observing my late battle.

"You did really well for your first battle! You're a natural!" ash complimented, I smiled at him again.

"That Pokemon was a Cherubi! Known commonly as the 'Cherry Pokemon'. It might not be the strongest Pokemon out there, but for a starter, I'd say it's pretty damn good" He informed.

"Christ Ash, did you swallow a Pokedex or something?" Drew asked.

"Yup! Well, when I younger, I was really hungry so I tried to eat my Pokedex but it didn't really work, so I just decided to study it rather than eat it" Ash replied.

"Now! Cherubi was hurt in battle, so we can take it home and leave to rest for a while" Ash informed. I nodded and we all walked home.

~o0o~

By the time we got home, it was half four. God damnit, what do I do now?

"Guys, we still have another four and a half hours before the party, what do we do now?" I asked as I flopped on the couch.

"Pokemon battles! Come on! How awesome would that be?!" Ash pointed out.

"Ash, not everyone is as hyper as a coked up Jolteon, we're gonna have no energy for tonight. You might be fine, but I want to do something relaxing until then" I stated.

"Fair enough" Ash added.

"Well, I guess we could at least let our Pokemon play" I pointed out.

I released my Cherubi, and looked more or less fine.

"Hey little guy, I'm your new trainer" I said as I tickled a little leaf on the top of it head.

**And scene! That was chapter nine! It should be out on time, as I finished it last week, or this week to current me, but past me to you. Yup! **

**Oh BTW! The only way I thought of May's outfit, is because my sister wears that same outfit when she goes out to party! Woohoo! And I didn't know what Pokemon to give Leaf, but since she's a game character, I just threw in a random grass Pokemon, which technically can be found in that field in Solaceon Town, because there are the sweet-smelling trees there.**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading!**

**Smithyrob Out!**


	10. The Party

**May's POV**

Okay! So, just now, it's eight O'clock, which gives us all some time to get ready, and make out way to the party. I told the group what time it was, and they all decided to get ready.

I didn't take long to get ready, as me and Leaf had already prepared it earlier. I was surprised when I came out of my room to see no one else there. I know I had got ready quick, but damn, I didn't get ready that fast.

Just as I thought that, Leaf came out of her room in a beautiful, long emerald green dress. She had her hair running freely down her back, except it had been straitened, to give it a classier look. Even though she was being so 'Classy' She still wore her old, half torn white Converse with red stripes.

We both sat down and discussed who we thought would be going to the party. During our little our little conversation, Ash came out of his room and flew onto the couch. He was wearing sky blue skinny jeans, with a white, skin-tight, T-shirt. Over his top, was a red, unzipped hoodie. He too had Converse on, except his were dark blue, with a white trim.

Not to soon after, Paul came out his room. A pair of black skinny jeans adorned his lower half, while he wore a black T-shirt with a skull that looked like it was crying blood on the front. Above that, he wore a black unzipped hoodie. I wonder what his favourite colour is?

Anyway, me and Leaf went back to our chat, we assumed all of Barry's friends were going since he said, 'The Guys' are coming as well, so that would be, Barry, obviously, Brendan, Red and Tracey, I think, those are his friends, right?

We were interrupted again, by Dawn coming out of her room. She was wearing, well, very little.

Possibly the shortest skirt I've ever seen, with a skin-tight vest top, showing plenty of cleavage. A long-sleeved cardigan covered her arms.

Paul was gawking at her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he realised he had been staring for quite a while. This was perfect opportunity to embarrass him.

"So Paul, you were staring at Dawn quite a bit, weren't you?" I pointed out.

"No!" He replied immediately.

"Yeah, yeah, sure" I responded.

"I was not!" Paul shouted back.

"Yeah! You were staring at her, erm… what are they called? Boobs! That one!" Ash shouted.

"Shut up Ash!" Paul shouted.

"Let's go!" Ash called as he raised his fists.

"Fine!" Paul said as he flung himself towards Ash and tackled his friend to the floor.

"Not so smart now, are you?" Paul asked sarcastically. Ash tried sitting up, he was half way there, then he head-butted Paul.

"Ah! Jesus!" Paul cried out in pain.

"You're gonna regret that!" Paul said as he stood up and flew towards Ash, again.

Just before Paul reached him, Misty jumped out of nowhere are punched Paul in the stomach.

"Jesus Christ!" Paul cried out as he fell to the floor.

"Don't you DARE hurt him!" Misty shouted at Paul.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt him, you wouldn't want any damaged goods, would you?" Paul retorted.

"What are you suggesting?" Misty asked.

"You're just trying to get into his pants!" Paul responded.

"Oh, I'll teach you a lesson!" Misty shouted as she balled a fist.

"WAIT!" Ash called as he jumped between the two.

"We've got a party to go to and how are we meant to do that if you two are both dead?" Ash asked.

"Fine" Misty and Paul huffed in unison, as they both flopped onto a separate couch.

Ash took a seat next to Misty and Dawn sat on the floor, cross-legged, wearing a skirt. God damnit, Dawn.

"Erm, Dawn you might want to, er…" I said, as I signalled the space in front of her. She gasped and quickly put both arms in between her legs.

"Hehe, oops" She said, nervously.

We all sat in silence for a while and it was starting to get a bit awkward. Thankfully, Drew and Gary came out of their rooms at the same time, they then sat on the floor.

"Man, we really need to buy some chairs, or something" Gary stated, we all nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" I said as I clapped my hands together. I looked down to my watch

"It's twenty too, should we get going?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Dawn agreed.

**Dawn's POV**

I was following the rest of the group to the party, May knew where she was going so she was taking lead. I was lost, deep in thought.

Was Paul really staring at me earlier? Surely not. He doesn't like me. I'm all pink and girly. He's the miserable tough guy that shows no emotion, besides anger.

And my clothes weren't THAT revealing, were they? I mean yeah, the skirt I'm wearing is a bit short, but it's not that bad. Besides, if I'm honest, I'm kinda trying to impress Barry, he seems like a nice guy. Yeah, I guess I kinda like Paul, but it's obvious that Barry likes me, he always gets nervous and jittery whenever I talk to him. He is sweet and nice, but Paul is just a completely asshole.

I'm actually quite looking forward to talking to Barry, He's a nice guy and I want to hang out with him more.

Before I knew it, we were outside the club. Gary walked straight pass the bouncer, who promptly grabbed his arm.

"ID" The man said bluntly.

"Oh yeah, erm… give me a minute" Gary said as he started tapping every pocket on his clothing.

"Damnit! I've left it at home, again! Look mate, I would really appreciate it if you could just let me in. I'm one of Barry's friends, he came in with a group of guys, right?" Gary said.

"Yeah, he was in earlier, what does that prove?" the bouncer replied.

"Just, go get him, and he'll tell you that we're of age" Gary informed.

The bouncer shrugged his shoulders and said something to another guard.

About a minute later, the other bouncer came out, behind Barry.

"Oh yeah, these are all my friends, I'm assuming Gary left his ID again, but I can assure you, we're all of age" Barry explained.

The bouncer shrugged again and signalled all of us to go in.

"Barry, you're the fucking man!" Gary called out, after we were in the club.

"Well, I did invite you, so, it would be rude to turn you away" Barry answered.

"Yeah, but still, brilliant move mate" Gary complimented again.

"Anyway, there's a drinks table with every piece of alcohol you could ever dream of" Barry explained.

"And the rest is just a dance floor, the DJ should be playing something soon" He added.

"That's all, I think" He finished.

"Let's! Get! Decked!" Gary shouted as he ran the drinks table and cracked open a can of lager. He downed it in ten seconds, and proceeded to the next one.

Ash walked up to the drinks table, and looked a bit confused. He opened a can of lager and took a sip.

"Meh" He said with a shrug of his shoulders, and started copying Gary.

I went over to the drinks table. I poured a glass of vodka, with coke to dilute it a bit. Eventually, the rest of the group, and Barry's friends, were all at the drinks table.

Barry also seemed to be going a bit crazy, swallowing one drink after another, I was just slowly sipping on my vodka.

After about ten minutes, it was quite obvious that Gary, Ash and Barry were all drunk.

"I'm a bit dizzy" Ash said as he fell into someone.

"What the fuck, asshole?!" The girl shouted in his face.

"Sorry, I'm sick or something" Ash apologised as he collapsed into a chair.

Paul was also sitting in a chair, just beside Ash.

"You're not sick, you're drunk you idiot" Paul pointed out as he sipped from a glass of water, or was it straight vodka?

Paul ignored Ash and went back to, well, doing nothing.

Suddenly, a beat kicked in, and a song started playing.

"Erm… Hey," Said Barry from behind me.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure!" I replied as I walked to the dance floor and started bouncing along to the music.

**Paul's POV**

Gary had proceeded to swallow more alcohol, but had slowed down a little. I was convinced Ash had passed out from getting drunk. Dawn was dancing with Barry and everyone else was off doing something.

I was left alone to drink my water, good. I didn't even want to come here tonight. I just wanted to have a night in after the gig last night.

I propped my head against the chair and got into a more comfortable position. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the music, it was too damn loud.

Just as I became comfortable, a huge weight plopped upon my lap. What the hell? Did someone sit on me.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently, not even opening my eyes.

"Aw, Pauly, stop being so moody" said an annoying high-pitched voice. I recognised that voice, she was probably in my class or something.

"Piss. Off" I said gruffly.

"Oh come on, I'm just to have some fun" She said as she rested her head on mine.

"Please go away" I said, this time opening my eyes.

Oh shit, it was Ursula. She has the most retarded hair style I've ever seen. She was also the biggest slut in the entire school.

"Oh fucking hell, not you" I moaned.

"Pauly, it's not that bad. We can do whatever you want to cheer you up. Really, whatever you want" She pouted.

"Can you jump off a building, a really high one preferably" I said sarcastically.

"No silly, something fun, we can play a little game" She purred.

"Are you really trying to seduce me? Just fuck off, I can't be bothered with you just now" I complained.

"Oh come on, just a little game" She pouted. I closed my eyes again and tried ignoring her. It must've worked because she stopped talking, but she didn't get off me.

Suddenly, she kissed me, straight on the lips and tried to gain entry. I tried to get rid of her put since she was sitting on top of me, it was really difficult to move. Just as I thought that was bad enough, she put a single hand down my trousers.

I shot up and pushed her off of me.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing, you stupid fucking whore?!" I shouted at her.

"What's wrong with you? Are you gay or something?" She responded.

"No, I'm not gay, I'm just not interested in slut's like you!" I shouted at her. Just as I said that, Dawn came over.

"What the hell's going on?" Dawn asked. I pointed at Ursula.

"Oh, right" She said.

"Oh, I get it, you said you weren't interested in me, because you're fucking her" Ursula spat.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking slut!" Dawn boomed at her.

"Me? Look at yourself hun, you're wearing the shortest skirt ever!" She retorted.

"At least I don't give people lap dances!" Dawn shouted back.

"Oh yeah well-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted.

"Really, you're both giving me a fucking headache" I called.

"Ursula, you're the biggest fucking slut known to mankind. And Dawn, you're dressed like a slut. I mean really, cover yourself" I called out. Shit, I should have said that.

"You're such a fucking asshole!" She shouted at me, as she ran away.

Barry came up to me looking pissed.

"Oh, what the fuck are you gonna do? I mean really, you're the skinniest runt of the litter" I snorted.

Just as I said that, he swung a terrific punch to my stomach. He then stamped on the side of my knee, making me collapse.

I jumped and tackled him to the ground. I punched him repeatedly in the face, I decided he's learned his lesson.

I stood up to check out my handiwork. His face was drenched in blood.

I snorted at how pathetic he was, and decided to leave.

**May's POV**

Okay! I promised Leaf I wouldn't have too much to drink, I hadn't even had one yet. Just a few cans of lager, nothing too much

~o0o~

Oh Jesus…

I think I've had a few too many, I hope Leaf isn't annoyed. It had been, what? An hour since I had started drinking. I had been constantly swallowing, can after can, I hadn't even really noticed it.

I must've had, what? Six cans? That's not good. Just as I was thinking that, Leaf walked over to me.

"So, May, you haven't had that much to drink, have you?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"N-no…" I stuttered. Oh god, I can't even talk properly.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a slightly harsher tone.

"Yeah, D-definitely" I slurred.

"Jesus Christ May! You can even talk properly!" She scolded.

"You know what? Fuck this!" She shouted as she stormed out, through the doors.

Fucking brilliant, good one May.

~o0o~

Leaf had left hours ago, I had been drinking every minute since, and people had slowly started filtering out. Barely anyone was still there, and I think they were closing soon. Suppose I may as well go home.

~o0o~

I stumbled into the dorm and closed the door as quietly as I could. I think someone was on the couch, if they were asleep, they were certainly awake now.

"May? You're finally back!" Drew said sleepily. I moved a little bit closer to him.

"Is it just me, or have you got a lot… sexier" I slurred.

"Jesus May, you're drunk! I thought you weren't going to be drinking that much?" He scolded. I moved even closer.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. We need to get you to bed" He stated.

"You can follow me if you want" I giggled, accompanied by a half-hearted wink.

Drew seemed to be getting frustrated now.

**Drew's POV**

Ah! I can't believe this! We said specifically _not _to get drunk, and what does she do? I don't even care at this point, I tried staying awake to wait for her, but it's so late, I just dosed off. I just need to get to bed before she throws up or something. She's gonna regret this in the morning.

"Come on May, I'm really tired, can't you just go to bed?" I begged.

"Oh shut Drew" She said as she leant into kiss me. I immediately took a step back, and fell onto the couch. Please don't tell me she's gonna try what I think she is.

May giggled a little and more or less collapsed on top of me.

"May, get off me! You need to get to bed!" I demanded. She just giggled a little more.

"Has anyone ever said how hot it is when you're angry" May asked. She still wasn't moving.

"Really May, this isn't even fun-

I was cut off by her kissing me, right on the lips. I tried pushing her off, but she wasn't having any of it.

"What's the problem? I want it, you want it. Why not?" She asked.

"May, you're drunk, you would never forgive me if I took advantage of you" I explained.

"Stop being so serious" She said as she tried shoving her hand down my pants. She completely failed, due to her incoordination from her being drunk.

At this point, I full force shoved her off me.

"God damnit May! Just get to bed would you?" I shouted. She tried standing up, but fell over again. She's a lot more drunk than I thought.

I picked her up I both arms, she was a lot heavier than I expected, I almost dropped her right away. Eventually, I heaved her all the way to her room, and placed her on the bed. There was no point in trying to lift the duvet, it would be far too difficult.

By the time I was in her room, she looked asleep already, good.

~o0o~

**May's POV**

Oh Jesus. I need a new head, I've officially destroyed this one. I almost heaved at the attempt of standing up. I really should have listened to Leaf.

Eventually, I made it the bathroom without vomiting. I lifted the toilet seat and heaved into the bowl. I really am quite an idiot.

After a while of throwing up, I was empty. I was really hungry as well, but trying to eat would just make me want to throw up again.

I propped myself up against the toilet bowl and pulled the flusher. I lay there for a while, and almost fell asleep, almost.

"Having fun?" Said Leaf standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

I simply shook my head, even that was a challenge.

"Why didn't I listen to you?" I asked rhetorically.

"I've been asking myself that since last night" She stated.

"I'm so sorry, I was an ass" I pointed out.

"Yeah, you really were" She agreed.

"What did I do last night?" I asked.

"No idea, I was really pissed off so I left you. I don't even know how you got home" Leaf explained.

Suddenly Drew appeared in the doorway.

"You really don't remember?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I don't know if you're gonna be happy with what I'm gonna tell you" Drew stated.

~o0o~

We went back through into my actual bedroom and I sat on the bed.

"Well, I waited half the night for you to come in" Drew started.

"I fell asleep, but eventually, you arrived, looking as gracious as ever" He joked.

"I said you had to go to bed, you asked me to join you," He continued.

"No I didn't" I said immediately.

"Oh believe me, you did" He said with a smirk.

"You didn't, accept, did you?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Of course not!" He shouted back at the ridiculous statement.

"After a while of you being, well, annoying, let's say, eventually, you fell over and I had to carry you to the bed" He said pointing to where I sitting.

"And might I say, you were damn heavy" He stated.

"Dick" I responded. He raised his hands in his defence.

"Anyway, that's the story" he finished.

"Did I really try to do all of those things?" I asked. He simply nodded slowly.

"Well, at least nothing happened" Leaf pointed out. We all nodded in agreement.

**And... Cut! I hope you liked the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. I have an idea for a new story, a One-shot Gender-bend…**

**OH SHEIT! Pokemon theme song just came on my iTunes!**

**Dis mah jam!**

**Anyway! Vote if you think I should make the one-shot!**

**I have another idea that I like more than the Gender-bend. It includes transformation and shtuf. It is actually based on another story up for adoption, when I PM'd the guy asking if I could adopt it, he didn't respond, I sent a few more PM's and he still didn't reply so I'm going to more or less copy the plot but make the story my own.**


End file.
